Kept Silver
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: What if Karigan had kept the gift Zachary had given her at the end of First Rider's Call? What if more complications began to rise?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kept Silver

Author: LdyDarkStr

Email: T for language, mild sexual innuendo

Description: What if Karigan had kept the brush set that King Zachary had given her?

Author's Note: Much thanks to ReadInk for the inspiration and of course, Kristin Britain. Please be patient with me as I am working from memory on this one (my books are packed in storage). Email with any discrepancies please! This story takes place at the end of First Rider's Call. For my story we're going to pretend that the wild magic never made its way out of Karigan. She still has it.

* * *

Karigan's fingers brushed over the highland terrier mark on the back of the mirror and brush set, her heart hammering in her chest, realizing who exactly the gift was from. She breathed heavy, touching the ornate design that was so unique, so HER. 

_Maybe we're not so different, hey? We both are loved by kings…_Lil's voice ghosted through her mind.

Startled, Karigan snatched the wooden box that the silver rested in. Her first instinct was to hurl it to the stone floor, but she knew that wouldn't destroy it. Her chest heaving with suppressed tears, she set the gift back on her dressing table. The moonstone shards twinkled from the corner of the table, emitting a soft light. Staring, Karigan scooped them into her palms, feeling a calm settle into her soul. Glancing upward into the mirror, she was startled to see herself looking, beautiful.

_Sometimes we all need a glimpse of how others see us. We need to see that we are worthy…_ Lil's voice was soft, faint.

"I thought you were gone," Karigan murmured, settling the shards back into their satin lined bowl.

_Never gone, we'll always have this connection…_

"What do I do Lil?" she hated how weak she sounded.

_Talk to him…_

Karigan traced the filigree on the silver mirror, anger threatening to stir. Picking up the box, she clasped her cloak over her shoulders and went in search of her liege.

* * *

Zachary peered at a cluster of stars, marking some notes in his small notebook. 

"Sire," Fastion murmured from his place in the shadows.

King Zachary looked up to see Karigan striding towards him, cloak billowing in the wind of the astronomy tower. She must have gotten his gift. Sighing, he set his telescope and notebook down and met her halfway. She was shaking despite her cloak, and he longed to encircle her in his warmth.

"Your majesty," Karigan bowed low, her eyes shadowed in the darkness.

"Karigan. Is everything alright?" he expected her to come to him, full of fire and indignation, and his inability to read her mood unnerved him.

"Yes, no…I," she cursed herself. Climbing all five hundred stairs had fueled her anger, and she pictured giving him a complete dressing down.

Zachary glanced down at the wooden box in her hands, his heart sunk. "You didn't like it?"

Karigan took a deep breath. "I can't accept a gift from a married man," she murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"Karigan, I'm not married," Zachary's mind whirled. How did she find out so quickly?

"Lady Estora told me that you were to be wed, I can't accept a gift clearly made for someone you care about. I'm not that person." For some reason those words made her want to sob.

Zachary took the box from her hands, caressing the lid lovingly. He had spent hours with the silversmith, sketching and brainstorming, every minute of those hours spent thinking about her, before he had agreed to marry Estora. "Yes, you are."

Karigan's head shot up, her eyes finally meeting his. "What?" she gasped.

"You are the person that deserves this gift. I designed it for you. I created it before, before I made my decision."

Anger shot up Karigan's spine. "What does it mean Zachary? You want me to be your lover? To stand in your shadow like a Weapon, ever ready to meet your 'needs'?" she spat, tears threatening to fall. "My set, that was destroyed, was given to my mother as a wedding gift by my father. He spent every cent he had for it. Because he loved her! Don't sully the gesture by offering me second best."

"Second best?!" Zachary thundered, he set the box down next to his telescope, running his hands in his hair, "how could you think that? I'm not asking you to be my paramour, I would never," he faltered, swallowing hard, "Karigan, I love you."

Karigan gripped the stone railing hard as her senses swum. "Wh-?" and he was there, his scent invading her senses, his strength bolstering her weakness. His arms were around her and she could hear the thud of his heartbeat. It would be so easy to give up, to succumb, and to whisper the words she longed to shout, instead, she shoved him away.

"Karigan…" her name from his lips tugged at her heart.

"Zachary, please!" she begged, "you don't understand, I can't stand here with you, saying those words, when I know that you belong to another. Why? If you love me, why?"

Zachary turned toward the sky, gripping the wall. "Coutre. I need his political support. With all the unrest in the country right now, he could stage a coup. His term was Estora."

Karigan nodded. "I understand. I am only a merchant's daughter after all," she stated flatly.

"Don't think that! Don't ever think that!" his almond eyes were flashing in anger, "you are so much more,"

"No, your majesty. Not to you, not when your bride is between us," Karigan waved her hand, and was startled when a ghostly outline of Estora appeared.

Zachary was surprised. He didn't know she could perform magic beyond her Rider abilities. Judging from Karigan's expression she was unaware of this ability as well. In the silence, the apparition blew away with the wind

Karigan shook herself from her reverie. She needed to get away, and fast, before her heart really broke. She met Zachary's eyes, his sad, pleading eyes.

"Where does this leave us Karigan?" he asked softly.

"I am your Rider to command, my liege," she bowed respectfully, without sarcasm.

Zachary nodded, "I ask one favor of you, one last favor, as the man that loves you."

Her heart clenched as she nodded, not trusting her voice.

Zachary turned, and picked up the wooden box again. "Take this, as a remembrance that even though I am not free, I do love you, and" he stopped, his voice faltering, "one day, I hope," he couldn't continue,

Karigan took it with shaking hands, tears staining her cheeks, and fled down the stairs.

Zachary turned to the stars, his tears silent as the sky. "I hope I can be with you," he choked out.

Only Fastion bore witness to his pain.

* * *

Karigan thanked every god she knew that no one accosted her on her trip back to her room. Setting the box back onto her dressing table, she sunk onto her bed. She could still smell his scent in her nose, and could feel his heart hammering against hers. 

'He loves me!' Those words kept repeating over and over in her head. Her own inner voice answered her, 'and you love him.' Karigan shook her head, making a pact with herself. She would never say those words aloud.

"Never!" she shouted, flinging her cloak off. A loud crash of thunder rang in her ears, and Karigan gazed, slack-jawed at the hole in the stone wall of her room. Her fingers trailed smoke.

"Uh, hello?" a Green Rider in the adjoining room peered through the hole.

"Blackveil take me!" Karigan groaned, covering her face. Mapstone was going to kill her.

* * *

Deep in the heart of a forgotten forest, a moonstone glowed brighter than all the rest. A pale hand passed over it, listening to the silver beams of light. Only when the moonstone faded did he open his eyes. 

"Galadeheon!"

* * *

Author's Note: I know this was a slight retelling of the end of First Rider's Call, but I needed to set up the next couple of chapters! Comments are appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kept Silver

Ch 2

Thanks to all for reviewing and the encouragement!!

* * *

"Again."

"Captain, I've already told you five times," Karigan huffed, her hand  
covering her eyes.

"I just want to connect the dots Karigan. Exactly how did you channel  
that much power? Did you use your broach?" Laren Mapstone paced behind  
her rider, her face torn between concern and anger.

"I. Don't. Know," her rider gritted out, her fist slamming down onto  
the desk. Karigan leapt up, facing her superior officer, "I don't know  
how the hell I made a hole in the castle wall, and NO for the sixth  
time I didn't use my broach. Don't you think that if I knew what in  
the five hells made me," Karigan faltered at the pure white face of  
the Captain. "What?"

"Your eyes," Laren motioned to the mirror on her office wall.

Karigan gasped. Her eyes were glowing and her hair was streaking  
white. "Wh-what is happening to me?" she murmured.

Mapstone pursed her lips in observation, watching her (if she was to  
admit it) favorite rider. Her eyes were sunken in, with dark circles  
under them, and she was thinner than she had been in a long time.  
Slowly, as the minutes ticked by her eyes and hair returned to their  
normal color. "Karigan."

Karigan looked up at her Captain, expecting to see disappointment and  
fear. But only sympathy radiated in those wise eyes. "Have you had any  
other occurrences like this?"

Zachary. Kari fought back tears and swallowed. "I was talking to King  
Zachary last night. I made a motion, and a ghostly outline of the  
person we were talking about appeared. "

"Ah," Laren wasn't stupid, she knew her Moonling better than he  
himself did at times. She saw how he lit up whenever Karigan was  
around, how they interacted with each other. She also knew how  
withdrawn he had become since he signed the betrothal contract with  
Lord Coutre. "Is that person dead?"

"No," was the sullen reply.

"Hm," there were several choices open to the Captain, and honestly she  
didn't know which to choose.

"You are going to put me on light duty again, aren't you?" Karigan for  
all her maturity, sounded like a child that was caught pilfering  
sweets.

The mental image made Captain Mapstone chuckle. "No Karigan, I'm not.  
We need you right now, but tell me this, do these 'bursts of magic'  
seem to happen when you are upset?"

Karigan bit her lip. The irony of the question made her want to laugh.  
Like she had only been slightly upset last night. "Yes," she answered  
simply.

"Then you must keep calm. I'm going to assign you a task in order for  
you to stay on active duty,"

"Anything!" Karigan interrupted, jumping up.

Laren raised her brow, "you might have wanted to hear what I was going to say."

"Damn," Karigan muttered.

"I want you to resume training with Drent, and Fastion."

"Fastion?" Karigan blurted out, "why Fastion?"

Captain Mapstone circled her desk, settling into her seat to tent her  
fingers. She gazed at Karigan across them. "Fastion is a Weapon, and  
as such, at all times he must remain cool, calm, and level-headed.  
Even in the midst of battle. That training, if your 'reactions' are  
stemming from your emotions, will save the masons a lot of repair  
work."

"Har har har," Karigan grumbled,

"Would you like to scrub the latrines too, Rider?" Laren barked sharply.

"No ma'am," Karen sat up.

"You are excused, report to Drent and Fastion at dawn," Laren leveled  
her gaze at her Rider, "and Karigan?"

Karigan paused on her way out the door. "Ma'am?"

"Keep a cool head."

"Yes Captain," Karigan escaped into the hallway.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying it!! Lady 


	3. Chapter 3

Kept Silver CH 3

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming, they feed my muse!

* * *

Zachary flipped through the random documents on his desk, discontent. Laren watched him from the doorway for a moment before sighing and striding to him.

"If you don't want to marry her, don't," she said from behind him.

"But I do, Kari-"Zachary cut himself short, turning around in surprise, "how did you know?"

Mapstone kneeled down next to his chair much like she used to when he was little, "I know you Zachary. I was your Weapon and Rider until you came of age, remember?"

He smiled fondly, touching her hand. "You always called me on my mischievous moments."

"Your moments were nothing like your brothers, he was the," Mapstone paused, "never mind," she stood, choosing a chair in front of his desk.

"I don't have a choice," Zachary continued, referring to their first topic.

"Don't you?" Laren asked.

The king stood, frowning. "You don't understand."

Mapstone laughed. "Moonling, you forget who you are talking to. Don't understand?! I and all other Green Riders have been **chosen**. We were not given a choice in our vocation; rather we were compelled to be a Rider. You cannot work against that compulsion. Remember Karigan's ride in her nightgown?"

The blush that stained Zachary's cheeks answered her. "Yes, but my duty involves keeping the peace, and the people safe. I cannot go denying them just because my heart is swayed."

The captain stood, nodding. "All right, I just want you to consider something. What is the worst that could happen if you renounce Lord Coutre? What is the worst that could come of you pursuing a Queen in the Merchant class?"

"Lord Coutre could make things very difficult for me politically, as far as going to stage another coup. And, the aristocracy would not be too happy with me for not choosing a member of their class," Zachary intoned, as if by rote. He had thought of it, over and over.

"Are you the king?"

The question startled him, and he narrowed his eyes. "I am King. As such I cannot just make decision to only please myself! It would be no different if my brother was on the throne!" he snapped.

Laren nodded. "True. But you are not Amilton. You have always had a heart Zachary. That is what makes you a **good** king! You have empathy and understanding for all classes. Estora is a good woman, but she will be nothing but a decorative piece. For you to rule this kingdom through all that is to come, and trust me, there is more, you must have a strong partner."

"As to the people," Laren smiled, heading towards the door, "they would be ecstatic to have a Queen that could walk among them, understand them, and has fought for them. They would be grateful. If you have strength beside you, and the people with you, what could Coutre do?"

Her words stunned him, and Zachary sat back, his brow furrowed in thought.

Seeing that he wasn't going to reply, Laren stepped through the door. A light touch on her shoulder gave her pause. Fastion leaned part out of the door, a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" Laren raised her brow.

"For saying exactly what I've been thinking," the weapon replied.

"You were there the night they talked, weren't you?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Fastion just smiled, and stepped back into the King's study.

* * *

A cadre of men moved through the forest silently. They carried moonstones to light their way in the dead of night. In their center, their lord was deep in thought.

The woman was powerful, and was gathering more power to her. Though the Council voted for her demise, he had proposed a different plan. He held a single object within his cloak that would be her rebirth or her death.

The men paused, a single word spoken. They had reached Sacor City.

* * *

Short I know, but I am breaking down and going and buying the paperback books (for those of you that don't know, mine are in storage) so I can get some details about the…oh I almost gave it away!

Lady


	4. Chapter 4

Kept Silver Ch 4

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Lorrie, I hope you like it!

* * *

Karigan sat up in the dead of night, her shoulder throbbing. It suddenly flared in the darkness, illuminating her room. She twisted and rolled in her sheets, biting her lip to keep from crying out. The pain and light faded, only to be replaced by the moonstone shards on her table glowing. Sitting up, Karigan rotated her arm, grimacing. Standing, she scooped the shards into her hands. A shiver stole over her skin, and her eyes began to glow. Filled with a compulsion she did not understand, Karigan began walking out of the castle.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Lil laughing at her. _Yet another journey in your nightgown, eh? _

Karigan tried to curse but found herself without the ability. She couldn't speak, move, she could only steadily move forward, towards the Rider's horse paddock. As she continued forward, she could see the darkest corners of the grassy area illuminated by moonstones. Her shards pulsed in welcome. The horses stood outside their circle, silent witnesses to whatever was to take place. She stepped to the center of the moonstone circle and paused.

"Karigan Galadheon," an Eletian stepped into the glow of the stones. He surveyed her, unsurprised by her lack of response. He had not expected someone so young to be filled with such magic.

At a wave of his hand, Karigan felt the pain in her shoulder return. Her eyes widened, and if she had the ability to scream, the entire castle would have been awakened. Only silent tears fell down her cheeks. As abruptly as the pain started, it ceased. Suddenly, she felt her body return to her, and she sunk to her knees.

"Who are you?" she murmured as softly as she could. She knew it would do her no good to demand answers from the Eletians, they would only respond if they wanted. She bottled up the rage she felt at being subjected to his 'experiment'.

"The wound in your shoulder was given to you by Shawdell, was it not?" was her answer.

Karigan nodded, standing, slightly shivering in the night breeze. "Yes,"

"Since receiving it, your magical abilities have changed," it was more of a statement than a question.

Karigan was intrigued; in her experiences with the Eletian's before she had been treated with contempt and disdain. This Elt was questioning her with something akin to respect. She shivered again. He again surprised her when he swung his cloak off his shoulders and onto hers. Karigan was swept into his scent, a deep smell that reminded her of the North Woods.

"Yes," she finally answered, feeling strangely shy.

"Inside my cloak is a circlet. Please put it on," he seated himself, legs crossed.

"Why?" Karigan's natural sharpness re-asserted itself.

For a moment, the Eletian looked as if he was going to chuckle. "You must be tested."

Cautiously, Karigan asked, "If I fail?"

"You will be killed."

"If I refuse?" she challenged.

"You will be killed."

"Oh," a no-win situation then. Karigan reached inside the cloak, her shaking fingers slipping into its pocket to find a cold sliver of circular metal. Drawing it out, she examined it in the light of the moonstones.

It was a thin circle of silver, bent to resemble a slight wave. In its center the metal was bent in the shape similar to Karigan's broach. Taking a deep breath, Karigan slipped the circle over her brow. She immediately began to scream.

The Eletian murmured one word, and the moonstones glowed brighter, creating a bubble around the two of them, in their brightness Karigan could see that the Eletian's eyes were blue.

She clenched her teeth, fighting to stand her ground, struggling to suppress the screams. Liquid fire raged through her veins, burning her from the inside out. Only the cold radiating from her shoulder injury seemed any comfort. Falling to the dirt, her skin drenched with sweat, she screamed out again.

Glancing up, she could see the Eletian observing her without emotion. Anger lanced through her, and she pounded the ground, swallowing another scream as the burning sensation increased. Her shoulder pulsed, the only area on her body cool. Karigan touched it, and felt her hand grow cooler. She snapped her head up, making eye contact with her tester. The faintest glimmer of approval radiated in his eyes, and she felt an idea take form. Closing her eyes she pulled at the sensation of cold, pulled at the wild magic in her shoulder. It resisted, and with a final effort, she yanked, hard.

Her body immediately cooled and returned to normal. The circlet of silver upon her head stopped constricting her skin, and faded away. Karigan touched her forehead, and examined her hands. There were no scorch marks. She looked up.

"I passed?" she croaked out, her voice showing the only sign of her ordeal.

Her companion stood, murmuring one word. The glow of the stones faded, finally extinguishing their light. In the morning twilight, Karigan could see more Eletians standing beside the horses, approval in their eyes. They stepped forward, surrounding her.

Her tester stood in front of her, a smile gracing his perfect features.

"You passed, welcome, sister," he bowed before her.

"Sister?" Karigan questioned.

"Allow me to explain," the Eletian said, taking her hand.

"You had better," a booming voice broke the reverie of the moment.

Karigan whirled around, the Eletian's surrounding her formed a wall, and weapon's appeared from nowhere.

"This does not concern you," she recognized the voice of her tester, now at the forefront of the party.

"You have one of my subjects, you are on my land, how does it not?!" King Zachary was in no mood to be trifled with. His experience with Shawdell had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Karigan began wriggling through the bodies of her 'protectors'. If she didn't explain, someone was going to get hurt.

"We have reclaimed one of our own, we will depart with her. You will not stop us," the Eletian turned, and just as Karigan broke free of the Eletian ranks, she saw an arrow sailing through the air.

"No!" she shouted, her arm rose. A shimmering shield appeared, surrounding the group. The arrow dropped harmlessly to the ground.

Her Elt companion turned, smiling. "Well done," he congratulated.

"Karigan?" Zachary was awestruck. He almost didn't recognize her. Her skin was luminous and a faint outline like a tattoo of the green rider symbol adorned her forehead. Her rich brown hair shone, and her eyes were a stormy blue-green. Seeing her attire, Zachary was thankful for the mixed company. The nightgown was sheer and he indulged at a glimpse of her toned form.

The Eletian, sensing his thoughts, gave him a sharp look of reproval.

Karigan turned from Zachary to the Elt. "I cannot leave, this is my home. I am a Green Rider," she tried not to plead.

To her surprise, he turned from her and bowed to Zachary. "I am Eiddoel, Price of the Elt. Shawdell was my brother," he paused, pretending not to notice the obvious tension that name inspired, "I have come to lay claim to his bride," he stated evenly.

Karigan faltered, and began to feel a roaring in her ears. Shouts rang out all around her, and she felt strong arms, scented like the North Woods, surrounding her as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

For those of you wondering, Eiddoel is pronounced, E-ID-DOE-ELLE, and is Welsh. So, hate it? Love it? I couldn't make things easy for Zachary!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kept Silver Ch 5

* * *

Zachary brought Karigan a glass of wine as she stared into the fire. She was still wrapped in the Eletian cloak, her bare feet peeking from beneath. Eiddoel had allowed her to speak with him and Captain Mapstone only if one of the Elt were present. The assumption that the Eletian would 'allow' him, the King, to do anything still irritated him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Karigan started, roused from her reverie. This was the first time they had spoken since the night in the astronomy tower. She tucked her feet beneath her. She felt so strange. All her senses were strangely sharper, and she was beginning to understand Eiddoel when he spoke in Eletian. He had yet to explain to her what had happened. A hand dropped to her shoulder.

"_It will be all right,"_ Somial murmured in Eletian.

Karigan glanced up at him, troubled. She was glad for a familiar face in the crowd of unknowns. Sensing Zachary's irritation, she turned her attention back to him.

"I'm fine, it was all so strange," she stared back at the fire.

Mapstone came forward. Karigan and quiet were not good combinations. It meant she was nearing the end of her reserves, and about to collapse. Which, according to Zachary, she had done already tonight. "What happened?"

With a brief glance at Somial, Karigan explained the occurrences, truth ringing in her every word, according to the unbidden advice of Mapstone's broach. Zachary sat in the chair opposite Karigan and looked at Mapstone in disbelief.

"What were they testing you for?" Laren asked.

"I'm not sure," Karigan murmured, irritation finally filling her features. She turned to Somial. "I want to see him," she snapped unapologetically.

The tienden bowed and exited the room briefly. He returned following the Prince into the room.

Zachary resisted the urge to bristle. He resisted the urge to pull Karigan into his lap, marking her as his. He stifled his baser urges, and nodded to the Elt.

"What did you do to me?" Karigan stood, careful to keep the cloak wrapped around her.

Eiddoel tilted his head. "You were filled with the magic that my brother bestowed on you. He gave parts of his soul in that blow. Your humanity and the magic marking you as Elt, 'wild magic' you call it, were warring."

"Why did you claim Karigan was Shawdell's intended?" Zachary resisted the urge to snarl.

Mapstone glanced at him in surprise. If he had been on of his terriers, she had no doubt he would've peed on Karigan by now.

Eiddoel leveled a glance at Zachary. "I will grant you leniency into the matter, Majesty, because you care for your subject," his eyes implied that he knew Karigan was much more than a mere subject, "but your disrespect of me will end. I am not your enemy."

"Zachary," Laren hissed, pulling him aside, "we have no power here. He could silence us with a word, please, tread softly,"

The King closed his eyes, reigning in his anger. He turned back to Eiddoel. "My apologies."

"A caring monarch is rare among your kind, your people must love you," it was a statement without malice.

"Why did you claim me?" Karigan spoke up, having not gotten off track.

Eiddoel turned to her, indulgent. "Among our people, to find a mate is rare. We are a long living race, and children are born infrequently. The dance is often hard."

"The dance?" Mapstone asked.

"It is the easiest term in your language. It is not something as simple attraction. Elt-kind will fight to determine if their intended is a true mate. Shawdell, in his madness, saw in you, Karigan, potential to be his mate. Had he been well, the wound in your shoulder would have been a simple mark," his fingers brushed her forehead. Karigan tried not to shiver beneath his touch. She leaned towards him further.

Zachary stared at the winged horse imprinted on Karigan's brow. "You marked her," he stated.

Eiddoel withdrew his hand, sighing. "Because of the violent manner and the magic Shawdell used, something went wrong. The magic in Karigan was out of control. I was sent to test her. If she could accept my mark, she would complete the transformation that would save her life."

Karigan opened her eyes, shamed at her behavior. "That is why you said I would die."

He nodded. "Eventually, the magic would've overwhelmed you. You would've turned to something worse than anything in Blackveil," he turned to the fire, his eyes dark.

"Why must she leave?" Laren asked, "the broach will not release her, she will be compelled to return."

"The Green Rider is within her now, it is not a matter of her possessing a broach," the Eletian murmured.

Laren suddenly understood. Karigan was a Green Rider, forever, now. She had no need of the broach's magic when she could call on her own.

"Will I ever have peace? Will I ever return to my family?" Karigan moaned, withdrawing further into the wrap of the cloak.

Zachary's heart ached for her. He wanted to draw her into his arms and comfort her.

"She has been pledged in service to me Eiddoel, I will not release her," he stated firmly, protectively.

Eiddoel placed his hand on Karigan's shoulder, "_I must speak with them alone. Your king does not see past his passion for you. I must make them understand, beloved," _he quietly intoned.

Karigan blushed at his familiar term. She rose to her feet and nodded. "Good night," she stated softly, before following Somial out.

Zachary watched her go, his heart following. She seemed broken, not his Karigan, full of wildness and fire. Eiddoel sat in her seat with an easy grace.

"Lady Karigan must be trained in the ways of my people. Her immediate danger has passed, but an untrained magic source is still a danger. To do so, we will go to Eletian King, my father," he stated simply.

"What about her need, as a Green Rider?" Mapstone asked, noting Zachary's fallen countenance.

"Her training will provide her with enough distraction. If she should become agitated, we will send her on a ride," Eiddoel explained.

"Are you going to marry her?" Zachary spoke in a broken whisper.

For the first time, the Eletian's expression softened towards the king. "I know you love her. I did not come here intending to take a bride, but she has accepted the first mark; if she decides to stay, that will be up to her."

Zachary nodded, clenching the chair.

"We will leave now, before there is time for much sadness. Her mount has chosen to accompany her," Eiddoel stood smoothly, respectfully bowing.

"I wish to say goodbye," Zachary spoke softly enough that Laren couldn't tell if he was pleading or not.

Eiddoel nodded. "Come to the horse paddock, we will wait for you there."

* * *

Ohhh don't hate me!! Just a little more tension!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kept Silver Ch 6

* * *

"I don't feel like myself," Karigan confided to Somial, as she stood behind a screen, changing. 

The Eletian hunter smiled, "well, at least you look better than you did in the forest!"

A boot came barreling over the screen, striking him in the shoulder. "Ah, there milady is!" he joked.

Karigan poked her head from behind the screen, a smile on her face. "You are a lot less uptight now, before it was as if I was dirt beneath your shoe."

Somial shrugged. "That is the way we treat all outsiders. When you live for as long as we do, an aloof attitude is natural. It is like seeing an infant attempting to balance merchant scales. It is simply, ridiculous."

"I never thought about it that way," Karigan murmured, slipping her shoes on.

"Besides, it makes us more mysterious!" Somial sniffed.

Karigan came around the screen, about to make a sarcastic comment, when her friend's face stopped her. "What is it?" she questioned.

Somial stood, and bowed. "You are truly a Lady amongst us."

She rolled her eyes, "oh come off it, I'm just," she stopped short in front of the mirror.

She hadn't yet seen the changes of the Marking in her. Her skin seemed to glow against the deep blue Eletian dress she wore. Her hair, normally a tangled mess, was curled and shiny on her shoulders. Her eyes shone, darker than she had ever seen them. The mark on her forehead stood out most of all, meaning so much that she still didn't understand. Karigan turned from the image, somber. "I don't know that person," she whispered, pained.

Somial put his hands on her shoulders, turning her back to the mirror. "The glass reflects much, you who have looked into the Mirror of the Moon. You know, better than most that the smallest things can change history. Your heart though, will ever remain the same."

Karigan touched the glass for a moment, expecting to see the image distort and change. It did not.

"If it will make you feel better, would you like me to get you some dirt to rub on your face?" Somial cracked.

Karigan just rolled her eyes, about to retort when the door opened. One of the Eletian guards bowed to her. _"It is time."_

* * *

The sun was beginning to break over the castle as two figures trudged through the tall pasture grasses.

Zachary felt like his feet were made of lead. He would have never thought that Karigan would leave him. He had thought that she would always be there. To think that he would not see her again, Mapstone place her hand on his arm, steadying him.

"She will be back," Laren said.

"How do you know that?" Zachary asked, pained, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I just do," Mapstone turned her face to the Eletian party, just ahead of them. The group of ten guards surveyed them with impassive glances. She had to admire them. This small band of warriors could probably take the whole of Zachary's army and win.

They parted slightly to let Eiddoel through. "She is coming."

Laren saw Condor emerging from the mist, a cloaked figure on his back. He slowed from a trot to a walk, stopping just at Mapstone's side. He butted her good-naturedly.

"Easy Condor," Laren stroked the horses muzzle softly.

Karigan took a deep breath, sliding off of the animals back. She pulled back her hood and met Zachary's eyes.

She was beautiful. That was the only thought within Zachary's mind. She was beautiful and she was leaving.

"It would take an Eletian to get you into a dress, wouldn't it?" Laren cracked, suddenly feeling choked up.

Karigan laughed. "I know," she smiled, embracing her captain, "I will be back," she whispered in her ear.

"I know, ride well," Captain Mapstone released her, giving Zachary more space.

Once again Karigan found herself drowning in his eyes. "I will be back," she spoke, shifting her stance, uncomfortable.

"Please come back to me," Zachary grabbed her hands, not caring if it was appropriate or not, "come back to me Karigan."

Karigan felt Eioddoel's gaze on her back. "I will," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "I carry your gift with me as a promise and a hope. I will continue to carry it, until there is no more hope."

She stepped back, pulling her cloak hood up. Remounting Condor, she turned back into the mists, the Eletian party disappearing with her.

Zachary stood in the pasture until the sun rose high in the sky, and the mists were burned away. "A promise and a hope," he stated firmly, before finally turning back to the castle.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Kept Silver Ch 7

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, my mom has been in the hospital. So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I've been trying to write as close to the books as possible, with the What-IF thrown in, and don't worry it won't take Kari long to get with...well...you'll see, won't you? More of Dyer Wall to come too! R &R!!

* * *

They had ridden in the mist for quite some time when Karigan realized it was long past midday. "It is a shield, isn't it?" she asked Somial.

The tienden looked up at her, nodding. "We prefer to travel within shadows, during the night. Many of this land, like you, think we are nothing but myth."

It made sense. Especially with all the occurrences of wild magic, the people of Sacor wouldn't react well to Elts parading through the countryside.

"Lady," Eiddoel appeared beside her, the only other party member who rode.

"Your Highness," there was something about him that immediately made Karigan shy. She had never had a man lay claim to her, though Zachary said he loved her, he had never stated 'mine'.

"We will begin our training even before we reach the Forests of Eletia. Your Marking enables you to understand our language, and reacts instinctively to magic. This is not enough, before we convene with the King, you must speak in our tongue. You must have the basics of mage-craft," his demeanor left no mistake to how important this was.

Karigan nodded, "is there a book on your tongue, or"

His laughter startled her, and he reached forward to touch her hand. "_No, beloved, all the tools are within you. Do not think so much, rather feel the language. Feel it inside of you, the whispers of your mind that tell you what is truth."_

His words were like a caress and Karigan felt gooseflesh break across her skin. "I'll try," she said doubtfully.

"_In Eletian_," was his stern retort.

* * *

After an hour the only Eletian words she wanted to know were curses. Which Somial was happy to inform her that there was no cursing in their beautiful language, that maybe she should continue her attempts.

"I'm trying!" she growled frustratingly to her companion.

"Try harder!" came a barking command.

Karigan drew Condor up short and wheeled him around tightly. The chestnut snorted in indignation. "I am!" she responded hotly to Eiddoel.

The Eletian Prince tilted his chin aristocratically. "Apparently not, Lady Karigan. You, who have ridden the Wild Ride. You, who have defeated my brother! Are the only trials you succeed the ones that your life is in danger?"

Karigan felt her skin flush and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "You have wrenched me from my home, I am changing into gods know what, and you have the audacity to question whether I'm trying or not?" she almost screeched. Her saber was drawn without her realizing it.

Eiddoel looked appraisingly at her. She seemed to live on spirit alone. He motioned for his men to put away their weapons. "You made no fuss when we left your land."

"What could I do?! You gave me no choice! You told me that unless I was trained the bursts of magic would continue! That I would die, or worse, hurt someone!" she heaved, her chest suddenly constricting with unshed tears.

The entire party had come to a stop, and surprise showed on the usually stoic faces of the Eletian tienden. Never had they seen anyone speak to their Prince in such a way.

"Calm, beloved," Eiddoel started,

"That's another thing! Beloved? Are we getting married?" Karigan demanded.

Eiddoel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Come," he slid off his white gelding.

Karigan opened and shut her mouth as quickly. Something told her that he was at the end of his patience. She slid off Condor, handing the reins to Somial.

"Your situation is precarious Karigan," Eiddoel told her solemnly as they began to walk into the forest.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Was she always to live her life in danger?

"Shawdell should have never chosen a mortal as a mate. It has never occurred in an Elt's lifetime. My brother," he paused, and his expression was pained.

"Was never well. We were three brothers, unusual for the Elt people. His desire to be first, to be paid attention to, made him an angry person. Anger in our race is looked down upon," he said this, giving her a pointed look. It was a silent reminder to reign in her most famous trait.

"So you didn't know what was going to happen to me," Karigan mused, tugging her dress up so she didn't stumble. What she wouldn't give for her trousers.

"No, I must stress that many in our council voted to just kill you. I was the only voice that objected."

"Why?" the question flew out of her mouth before she could think twice.

"I dreamt of you, Karigan, long before your birth. You are important to Sacordia, and, to me," he said softly, staring into the trees.

Karigan flashed back to another dream. Of a man pleading with her to return to him. Zachary. She turned away from the Eletian. "You don't even know me," she reasoned.

"Don't I? I know you hear hoof beats in your dreams, that you are passionate about doing what is right, and will risk yourself for those you love. I know you are scared to love, of your own feelings. You hate being perceived as weak, and you look beautiful when you laugh," he turned from the trees to regard her.

Karigan sidestepped, uncomfortable. "Please, stop," she murmured.

Eiddoel sighed. "I did not intend to claim you as a bride, and I will not force you to marry, but Karigan,"

She turned to him, startled to see how close he was. His fingers brushed against the mark on her forehead and she opened her mouth in a sigh.

"I have marked you, and we will be forever bonded," he finished.

"This mark is yours?" Karigan asked, stepped away from him again, her skin still tingling.

"Yes."

"The flying horse?" Karigan puzzled, before looking at him in surprise, "you created the broaches!" she exclaimed.

Eiddoel laughed, nodding. "I did. I know more about the riders than any other being. It is why I could not let you be killed. If I train you Karigan, you can teach your fellow Riders what it truly means to be a Green Rider," he sobered, "and when the darkness of Mornhavon comes, you will be ready to face it."

"Your Father, Ari-matiel Jametari, told me that I would have an effect on your people," Karigan remembered.

"Yes. I will be hard upon you, and you will be angry, but think of one thing, _beloved,_" he murmured, "to save your land, you must learn."

Karigan nodded. The anger had dissipated within her. As they turned back to the horses and the rest of the tienden, she only felt one emotion. Determination.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Again, thank you for being patient with me, while I dealt with my mom's hospilization! I promise to update sooner!

* * *

Zachary gazed out across his kingdom. A Green Rider raced across the hills leading to Sacor City. It was too far away to see who exactly it was, but he knew who it wasn't.

Six months. Six long months since Karigan had left with the Eletians. He had tried to send messages, but his attempts were rebuffed. The last Green Rider that attempted contact with the Eletians came back giggling, under the influence of some powerful drug. It took two weeks for the Rider to be lucid again.

It seemed Eiddoel didn't want to be interrupted, Zachary thought, slamming his fist upon the stone wall of his balcony. He cursed, noticing how he had split his knuckles. Laren had warned him not to take this issue personally, no matter how he felt.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. As if he wasn't trying to think about Karigan with the damnably perfect Eletian Prince. One, who wasn't betrothed to another, who wanted to be her husb…Zachary registered pain in his hand again, and realized he had injured his fist further.

"Damn," he cursed. He turned to a nearby table pouring himself a brandy. He dribbled a portion of it over his lacerated skin, and downed the rest in one gulp.

To make issues worse, Coutre was constantly at his heels, nipping for a wedding date. Even his terriers didn't behave like that. Wild magic had begun erupting again, and Laren was having strange feelings. All the Riders were on edge, and there was no clear reason why.

If he was to admit it to himself, even Zachary felt like there was a shadow standing over him. Glancing up, he caught himself in the mirror. His temples were streaked with gray in some places, and he resisted pulling at the wrinkles that had gathered along his eyes. He was growing old, or at least he felt that way. Turning back to the night sky, he felt tears pool in his eyes.

"Come back to me," he whispered to the wind.

* * *

Karigan sat up straight, gasping for air. She heard Zachary's plea ghosting through her mind.

"_My Lady, need you assistance?"_ her maid, Ilsowyn, was immediately at her bedside.

Karigan waved her away, even after these long months; she had not grown used to being waited on in such a manner.

"_Was it a true dream, my lady?_ the Eletian persisted, concerned.

When she had first been assigned to the mortal youngling, she wondered to whom she had given insult. Even seeing Prince Eiddoel's regard for her had generated disdain for the girl. It was only after seeing her, and being around her could Ilsowyn understand. Yes, her mistress was short tempered, and easily frustrated, but she would work until she dropped from exhaustion. She allowed nothing but perfection when it came to her magic or sword skill. If only she would allow her heart to open. The council had spoken against their possible union, but even they could see the truth. Eiddoel was in love with her.

"_My lady?"_

Karigan shivered. She had true dreams before, and more often than not, Eiddoel would be sent for, and would hover over her like a hen. It was a comparison that she had made out loud once. Apparently Eletians don't like being compared to farm yard fowl.

"_No Ilsowyn, it was a memory_," Karigan murmured. Even now, speaking the Elt tongue was second nature.

"_Are you going to rise? It is early morning_," the Eletian girl spoke; who was only a century old was a small slip of a thing with dark eyes and even darker hair.

"_Yes, I will go out to practice_," Karigan pulled back the bed clothes, watching as Ilsowyn bustled around the room readying things for her day.

"_Can you believe, my lady, that it is six months today since you came to us?"_

Karigan paused from rising. "_Six months_?" she echoed. She leaned back into her bed, deflated. Time passed so quickly in the Eletia, and she had been so busy.

"_Yes! And now, no one would suspect you were even mortal_," the girl gushed, continuing to chatter happily.

"_If that is what I still am_," she said sadly.

Ilsowyn looked up in shock. She realized how her words would affect her mistress. While being tough and stubborn, she felt the loss of her family and friends keenly.

"_Oh, my lady, forgive me, I am still young and have not learned to control my tongue_," the maid sunk to her knees.

Karigan blinked back the tears that had been threatening to pool. Eletians were a very polite, strict society. The smallest insult could get you killed. She had come to understand that for an immortal race, there was no such thing as a small insult. Their memories stretched forever, and it was wise not to make enemies.

"Ilsowyn, get up, you meant no harm, besides, you are older than I am," Karigan sighed, heaving herself out of bed.

Ilsowyn nodded and handed Karigan her clothes. "_I just meant to say that I am glad you are here, my lady."_

Karigan smiled. "_Thank you_."

* * *

It wasn't until later, standing in a circle of white birch trees, centering her mind, did Karigan think about the time that had passed. When she had left, she had written to her father so he wouldn't worry. At least, worry as much. She sighed, sitting down in the mosses, breathing deeply and closing her eyes.

* * *

Six months ago, the tienden party had emerged from the mists into a vast, green forest. But it wasn't a forest, it was a living castle. The trees had bowed, making a roof with their strong branches and protecting the inhabitants with their wide green leaves. Various colored mosses carpeted every surface, and Eletians were everywhere. There was music in the air, and the magic that hummed along every surface made Karigan uneasy.

The Eletians around her had relaxed, and smiles were exchanged among the party.

"_Is this your home_?" Karigan had asked hesitantly.

"_This is the beginning of our home, though many reluctantly call it that, after knowing the beauty of Argenthyne_," Somial had murmured confidentially to her. He paused, suddenly on alert.

A company of five armored Eletian's strode toward them. Among them she recognized Telagioth.

"_Greetings_," Eiddoel nudged his horse next to Condor, making clear to the other Eletian's that she was in his care.

"_Your highness, your Father and Grandfather await you in the Alluvium. The Lady Galadheon will accompany you_," respectfully delivered, it was still an order.

The Alluvium, it turned out, was a room in the midst of a great lake. Magic kept the water from drowning the occupants, and it seemed to augment the council's ability of prescience. Not to mention, the colors of the sun shining through the water was breathtaking.

Prince Jarnetari nodded at their entrance. But it was King Santanara who surprised Karigan the most. She had never seen an Eletian that looked like him. He was still strong and youthful; though his eyes and hair were completely white. If she met him in Sacor City she would think he was blind. She did not make the same mistake here. As instructed on the long journey to the Elt Wood, she kept silent, bowing deeply, reverently.

"_My son, you have succeeded in your quest. The Galadheon is whole_," Prince Jarnetari commented. His eyes flicked over Karigan, disdainful as they were the first time they met.

"_And she bears your mark_," King Santanara was in front of her before she could blink, his hand against her forehead. Karigan tensed, but relaxed when she realized the mark did not react to his touch.

"_Yes, my lords_," Eiddoel rose from his bow, taking Karigan's hand to raise her beside him.

"_She is still one of the beasts_," Jarnetari commented, turning sharply on his heel.

"_I am not_!" Karigan retorted sharply.

Eiddoel shot her a warning look.

"_So, it speaks_," the Prince commented, turning slowly.

"_I am not a beast_," she repeated, disengaging her hand from Eiddoel's squeezing.

"_Your quick temper would speak otherwise_," Jarnetari commented.

"_Eiddoel taught me that polite behavior was important in your society, does that not also apply to its nobility? Or are you excluded from the basic precepts of nicety_?" Karigan snapped.

"_Take a warning, child_," the Eletian began.

"_I have done nothing to you! Also, when we first met, you could've told me what your son was attempting, instead of making me feel guilty that I killed him_!" she interrupted.

He narrowed his eyes at the mention of Shawdell. "_You would not be married to my son,_" he hissed.

Karigan had enough of his superior attitude. She was going to take him down a notch. "_Well I just might be, so you might want to get used to it now_," she smirked, taking Eiddoel's hand again.

Prince Jarnetari's eyes widened in surprise, and Eiddoel looked like he was going to pass out. The barking laughter that emerged from the King startled them both.

"_Youngling, I have not seen someone stand up to my son in centuries. Well done_," he clapped, sitting upon a throne that materialized from the water.

"_I thought you didn't like mortal kind_," Karigan dared, her cheeks now flaming.

"_I don't_," he sobered immediately, his manner sharp, "_but you are not quite human, are you?_"

* * *

So began her training in earnest. Karigan learned how to control her magic, how to combine the magic of the brooch with her own, and how to unite the Riders as they have never been before. In her mind she would hear Lil' Ambriothe's comments of approval, and sometimes jokes that she was the 'second rider coming'.

Words had power, and she understood that now, she understood the how and the why of the world of Sacordia. So much had been forgotten by its people, and now with Mornhavon's blackness upon them, they would have to remember.

She had to admit though; training with the tienden warriors was her favorite part of the past six months. Drent was a pussycat compared to the Eletian Arms Master.

A touch on her shoulder startled her, and she threw up her hands in defense, tossing her attacker across the birch clearing.

Eiddoel laughed, landing easily on his feet. "_Well done_," he commented.

Their relationship had warmed in the past months, and while she was still uneasy around him at times, they had forged a friendship.

Karigan bowed respectfully. "_Your highness_,"

Ilsowyn had come to him and told him of her blunder this morning. She was right in one aspect. No one would mistake her for mortal at first glance. Karigan was still the spirited girl that traversed a country, but there was more to her now. The scars that had been given to her in the battles she had fought were giving her depth now. The training she received seemed to give her more confidence in herself. Her appearance had also changed. She still sported the golden brown hair and her greenish eyes, but now they shone with a moonstone like quality. Her ears had become more pointed, and her skin had a pearlescent glow. When she walked, it was with grace, and when she fought she had the quickness of the Elts on her side. Karigan G'ladheon had changed.

"Remembering?" he interrupted his own thoughts. He chose to speak in her tongue.

Karigan nodded. "Six months doesn't seem so long here, but I wonder about my family, my friends," _Zachary_, the last bit went unsaid.

Eiddoel heard it through their bond anyway. As much as it pained him, he must speak with her. "_Beloved, I have come from meeting with my Grandfather_,"

Karigan knew that tone, he didn't want to tell her his news. "What is it?"

He paused, and took her hand.

* * *

In a city many weeks journey from the Elt Wood, just as night was surrendering to the dawn, and flash of light startled King Zachary in his chambers. He was surrounded by Weapons immediately, who hustled to protect their King.

After they had determined that no harm was coming to their liege, they allowed him to approach the green wrapped item that had appeared on the floor of his rooms. His heart was heavy as he unwrapped the fine woven cloth from around a familiar box. When he lifted the lid, he dropped the box upon the floor, the mirror shattering from the comb set. He couldn't control his sobs, and the twinkling of the mirror pieces mocked him, a hope shattered, just like the glass.

* * *

Laren crept into his private study, wary of her monarch. His message had relayed all the information she needed. But she still wanted to make sure he was okay.

He spoke, never turning from the window. "Do you know that I repeated your words about renouncing Estora over in over in my mind for days? I had decided to do it. I was going to follow my heart and give the people and strong King and Queen. United by their love for Sacordia and for each other. The messages wouldn't go through, I couldn't reach her. I just had to wait, and now," Zachary clenched his fists.

"I do not believe she has forgotten you," she approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder

"I want to believe you Laren, but what else could it be? What else could make her," Zachary broke down in tears.

"Oh moonling," Laren murmured, "I don't know who or what she could love more than you," she comforted.

Zachary didn't reply. He wiped his eyes, turning back to the window. "Audiences begin soon, I will see you, there,"

Laren nodded, and left just as quiely as she entered.

* * *

DO NOT FLAME ME! It is a Karigan/ Zachary piece trust me! Please, trust me! I just have to do this plot twist and I PROMISE it is worth it!! I'm halfway where I want to be with this fic and I promise that you will LOVE it! 


	9. Chapter 9

Kept Silver, Ch 9

Much thanks to everyone for their reviews, and for the well wishes for my mom. She is back at home, getting better every day! I hope you guys enjoy this, as I'm trying to bring the focus back to Kari/Zach. Thanks a ton!

* * *

Karigan took a deep breath as her entourage emerged from the mists in the forest outside Sacor City. Condor danced uneasily beneath her, reading her mood

"_My lady_?" Somial was beside her, his hand upon Condor's flank. He had been promoted before they had left the Elt Wood, and now wore the milky white armor of a Royal Guard. Telagioth had also been included in her retinue at her request.

She nodded at him, letting him know she was all right. He stepped back, alert and ready.

She had been admonished to bring more warriors, but the spirited Green Rider resisted. She was not going into unknown lands or enemy territory. She was going home. Only her two _tienden_ guards and Ilsowyn accompanied her on this journey.

She paused on the rim of the forest, observing the city and the stately towers of the castle. It seemed so foreign to her, after being so long in the forest of the Elt. She had relished the peace of the trees, and enjoyed the rigors of her training. To return to a place so populated with noise, and smells. She wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes at herself. The Eletians were rubbing off on her. What would her Father think? Ilsowyn had been sent on ahead to inform the castle of her arrival. Karigan had sent a letter to her Father weeks ago admonishing him to go to Sacor City and wait for her. She had missed her family, the other Riders, but she knew that there would be one person,

Ilsowyn approached, causing Karigan to silence her personal litany.

"_My lady, King Zachary bids you welcome and awaits you." _

Zachary. Karigan's heart clenched and she knew that this night would bring pain. A comforting feeling stole over her brow and she could hear whispers in her mind. Closing her eyes, she steeled her countenance. She had to uphold her honor. She was Stevic G'aladheon's daughter, Green Rider, and...

"_My lady, they will be waiting_," Telagioth interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on Karigan, now is not the time," she muttered to herself spurring Condor into a brisk trot.

* * *

It was at the close of the audience day when the Eletian appeared in the throne room. Everything stilled to silence, and the Weapons crowded closer to their King. She curtseyed respectfully, her bright eyes surveying the room.

"Greetings of the Elt, your Royal Highness King Zachary."

Zachary waved the Weapons back, and stood. "Greetings, my lady, what may I do for you?"

"I am Ilsowyn, friend. I bring tidings that Lady Karigan approaches, and waits for permission to enter the city with her small retinue," Ilsowyn stated calmly, remembering her mistress' instructions to keep her message simple.

Karigan. Zachary felt a tremor of happiness go through him. He caught Laren's eyes. She nodded, confirming that this Eletian spoke truth. There was no shield to hide her intent.

"Tell," Zachary cleared his throat, "tell Lady Karigan that we bid her welcome, and await her arrival."

"Yes, your Highness," Ilsowyn curtseyed low, and left as quietly as she entered.

At her departure whispers erupted amongst the court.

"Clear most of the court out, Castellan. My advisors may stay, but the nobility must leave. Prepare for the arrival of an Eletian retinue," Zachary commanded quietly.

"Zachary?" Laren questioned.

"Tell Stevic that his daughter has arrived," was his only reply.

* * *

Somial was watching the shadows. Life in the mortal world had grown more dangerous. Though the D'yer wall was being watched, the wild magic was creating havoc. The shadow of Blackveil seemed to stretch ever longer.

He was also uneasy for his friend and mistress. Karigan had dealt with the changes within her slowly; she mourned the loss of her normalcy and dreaded rejection of her friends and family. Then there was the aspect of the King that loved her. He had no doubts that Karigan would honor her word. He just didn't want to see her in anymore pain.

He and Telagioth took their positions at her sides, and Ilsowyn walked behind her.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She felt ridiculous. Protocol stated that she must remain cloaked until after she was announced. She didn't care, but knew she had to begin on the right foot. All of Sacordia could suffer if she didn't fulfill her word. She touched her wrists, feeling the delicate strands of metal twined there. Each was adorned with the emblem of a winged horse.

She had informed her entourage that while within Sacor City Eletian was only to be spoken in private. There were too many misunderstandings to be made by a suspicious people. They reached the throne room doors, and Somial leaned forward to the Herald.

Neff's eyes darted to the figure, cloaked, with the face obscured, and blew his horn.

Zachary nodded to the guards at the door, and the doors were pushed open. He stood, unconsciously, as the four figures glided down the carpet towards the dais.

"Karigan G'ladheon-Ari-Matiel, Princess of Eletia," Neff said with a flourish.

The room seemed to freeze at the announcement.

Zachary thanked his years as king for teaching him to school his expression.

Only one comment slipped into the silence.

"What in the five hells?" Stevic G'ladheon burst out from the sides.

The Eletian's paused, and one of the guards fixed him with a heavy look. One stepped toward him, but loud laugh stopped him.

Telagioth turned to his mistress, who was laughing loudly. Her hood slid down her back as she continued to laugh.

"Nice to see you too, Father," she choked out; she wiped tears from her eyes, and sobered. She had needed that. Unfortunately, any other mirth would have to wait. She swept a low curtsey before King Zachary, her eyes downcast.

"Majesty," she murmured, before glancing up.

Zachary knew he stared. She was more beautiful than he had remembered. The title she been announced with though, his mind shied from it.

"Highness," he inclined his head, as was appropriate for a visiting noble.

"Kari!" Stevic strode forward, enveloping his daughter in his arms. Only the Eletian guards seemed to mind.

Zachary noticed how she stilled them with a single gentle look, and turned to her father. She was entirely clothed in Eletian silk, and her hair curled down her back. Her only adornments were the delicately woven cuffs around her wrists. The mark on her forehead shone darker than ever. Her eyes caught his over her father's shoulder and he averted his eyes.

"I need to speak with the King, now," she gently disengaged herself from the merchant's joyful embrace, promising him to speak in depth, later. He nodded, wiping tears from his eyes, and exited the throne room.

As Stevic left, silence once again descended upon the room, and Karigan resisted fidgeting. She had to get through this.

"I bring your greetings of the Alluvium, the high council of the Elt, your Majesty. Also their King, Santanara bids me to tell you that I am their emissary. They promised a time to convene, and I am it," she stated by rote, the messenger quality ringing to her voice.

Laren's heart leaped. Karigan had returned, and she was ever the messenger.

"I thought they would send one of their own," Zachary sat, and motioned for a chair to be brought for Karigan.

Karigan paused, and began to get annoyed. Didn't he see? Didn't he realize, or was he still so addled by what had been between them. She refrained from gritting her teeth.

"They did," she stated, arranging her skirts around her as she sat.

"I don't understand," Zachary's head refused to wrap around any of this information. He didn't want to hear anything. He just wanted,

"Her Royal Highness is the wife of Prince Ari-Matiel Eiddoel," Ilsowyn burst out, receiving a look of reproval from Karigan.

"So you married him," Zachary could not keep the accusation out of his voice.

Karigan turned from Ilsowyn, bristling under the scrutiny he offered her. How dare he?!

She stood, proudly, tossing her hair over her shoulder, offering her wrists. The silver glinted in the torchlight. "I married Eiddoel. It was a contract to bind together the Eletian people and the mortal-kind of Sacordia. I chose to be the treaty to save our people. A notion, I'm sure his Majesty is familiar with," she shot.

Zachary colored, and Captain Mapstone refrained from snickering. Despite all the finery, Karigan was still herself, full of spirit. While Zachary and Karigan faced off, the captain cleared her throat.

"Perhaps it would be better to continue this in a private audience, without all the pomp?" she suggested.

"That would be most welcome," Karigan nodded.

Zachary agreed stiffly, escaping the throne room quickly.

Captain Mapstone watched him leave, and then stepped lightly down the dais, enveloping Karigan in a hug.

"Its good to have you back," she smiled.

Karigan's face erupted in a grin, "thanks," she said gratefully.

Mapstone laughed, throwing her arm around her rider, leading her toward Zachary's study.

The Eletian's followed behind, curious at the informality of the mortals.

* * *

Zachary could not take his eyes off of her. She had stopped her guards from entering the room. The maid was easily dismissed and looked relieved. One of the guards was arguing with her. The king recognized him from the last time she had been in his study. Feeling his eyes, the Eletian looked up, frowning.

Karigan followed his glance and sighed. He was as protective as an older brother. "Somial, please," she murmured.

"_Your highness, if something should befall you_," he set his jaw.

"_In the five hells Somial, I'm not some simpering courtier! I am a warrior! I will speak with the King, in private. His Weapons wait in the alcove, do the same_," Karigan snapped, shutting the door firmly.

"Eletian?" Captain Mapstone asked, handing her a cup of wine.

Karigan nodded. "Part of the marking. I understood the language, but had to learn to speak it," she shifted her weight, uncomfortable. Realizing she wasn't going to get an invitation to sit, she stood by the fireplace.

The silence was deafening, and the tension continued to mount. Zachary's face was stony with hurt, and Karigan just stared into the fire with a pained expression.

"We cannot skirt this issue, you two," Captain Mapstone commented, sitting in one of the chairs. Honestly, she felt like she was in a nursery.

"No, we can't," Karigan turned from the fire, her eyes on Zachary's.

"I'm not skirting anything!" He argued, feeling as if he was five again.

"I'm sorry," Karigan burst out, her cheeks coloring. Karigan cursed her own ability to act with any sort of decorum. _Some Princess_, she thought.

Zachary was surprised at her admission. "I, damn Karigan, why?"

"What was I supposed to do, Majesty?" her fists were clenched at her sides.

"Hope," was Zachary's response.

Laren rolled her eyes.

"Hope? I had hope! But I knew that Sarcordia would always come first, for you, and for me. It wasn't easy. King Santanara and Prince Jametari are not mortal-lovers. They blame us for the decline of magic. If magic disappears, so do the Eletian people. Both can see into the future, and saw that I could save them. The price for their assistance to Sarcordia, is me," the words ran out of her, and she sat, looking up at him, anger and sorrow reflecting in her eyes. She could not tell them the other demand.

"What would you have me do?" she asked finally after moments of silence.

He moved toward her, and she raised her arms; the bracelets on her wrists glinting in the light, a reminder. He shook his head, clenching his jaw. He could not hold her, could not comfort her.

"We would've gotten through it; we could've saved our land. Eletians be damned!" Zachary turned, the bandage on his hand reminding him not to strike the wall.

"No, for they have given us the strongest weapon of all," Karigan said, her eyes on Captain Mapstone.

"What is it?" the Captain asked, interrupting Zachary before he could ask.

"Eiddoel was the creator of the brooches. He knows their powers, and how we can truly use them. It was he who taught Lil Ambriothe and the original Riders how to fight with their magic. He has taught me all he knew."

Captain Mapstone's face illuminated. All the questions she could have answered, all the Riders she could protect. "Praise be Aeyric."

Karigan turned to King Zachary. "Also, as soon as the Riders have trained, we shall meet an Eletian contingent by the D'Yer wall."

"Why?" he asked.

Karigan took a deep breath. "Mornhavon is stronger than both Lil and I thought. He has returned sooner than anticipated, is in Blackveil, and amassing an army. It has been seen in the Alluvium. We must act, or all will be lost," she relayed the original message that she had been given.

Her face colored again, and she stood, angry. "I'm sorry that this all happened. Believe me, all I ever wanted was to be a simple merchant's daughter. I didn't even want to be a Green Rider!" she calmed, and looked up at Zachary.

"I am sorry, but I did what I thought was best. For in their vision, they saw Mornhavon possessing you, and ruling. My decision was made then. I have seen Mornhavon's mind, and that fate was worse than death."

Zachary paled. There were so many things he wanted to say, to express. She was as hurt and angry as he was. In this moment, he could see what a Queen she would have made, for she cared for the people more than herself.

"We will train the Riders as soon as possible. Since Captain Mapstone had sounded the Call, more have come to join. With the Gods on our side we will prevail," he finally said, agreeing.

Karigan nodded, paused, as if she wanted to say more. She shook her head, and swept a low curtsey, leaving the Captain and the King.

"She still loves you, Moonling. She sacrificed everything, to save you, you do realize that?" Laren hissed.

"Yes, and despite it all, I still have hope," Zachary murmured, smiling in what seemed like days.

* * *

So, better? Am I remaining true to character? Like? Hopefully! R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Thanks for all the great reviews, if I haven't gotten back to you, I'm sorry! Semester is heating up and I can't stand my math Prof!! I will get back to you and if I don't, believe me I appreciate it!

* * *

Captain Mapstone watched as Karigan moved through the throng of gathered Riders. Many, she knew and greeted warmly. There were many others that she did not. Much had changed in her Rider in the past months. She moved more gracefully, full of confidence. She moved like a _**Queen**_. The thought gave Laren shivers inspite of the warm morning sunshine. Clearing her throat, she called for attention.

Karigan released Mara's hand, and moved back to Captain Mapstone's side. While it was good to be home, in some ways it felt so foreign. She knew that many followed her with their eyes, sensing her strange. She herself felt strange, as if the roads of her destiny had just opened, and all she had to do was step. She had spoken for a long time with her Father, and though he never pressured her to talk about her time in Eletia, there were somethings she could never speak of.

_Beloved?_ Eiddoel's voice echoed in her mind.

She sent a silencing 'shh' in return. Being married to an Eletian was a lot more than an exchanging of vows. A lot of magic was involved, truly bonding the two together. To say her husband was never far from her mind was a literal statement. Karigan cleared her thoughts as Captain Mapstone began addressing the Riders.

"For thousands of years we have been the messengers of the King. We have been gifted with brooches of magic in which to defend our Kingdom and Home. Now, we are threatened. Rider G'ladheon has brought us a gift of knowledge from the people of Eletia. She was trained by the Eletian mage who crafted our brooches, and will train us as well. For as long as it takes we shall train all day, every day. The light horse cavalry will take any emergency messages through the kingdom, for now," Laren let the outcry of indignation wash over her; she held up her hand, "we are the main defense for our kingdom, and we must live up to that responsibility," she stated with finality. She nodded at Karigan to continue.

Karigan took a deep breath. "We shall spend the morning training with Arms Master Drent. Not only must our magical ability increase, but also our fighting skills. The enemy will expect our mage-craft, but we must be equally as ferocious with our blades. Afternoons shall be spent learning craft," Karigan paused, "I have seen the darkness for which we will face, and what Mornhavon would do to our land is something that no one should see in their nightmares. We are Green Riders, messengers. Let our message speak plainly, we will not let Sarcordia fall!"

A cheer erupted from the other Riders, and Laren smiled at Karigan in approval.

Karigan smiled shakily. "Please let me not lead them to failure," she prayed to the heavens.

* * *

"The riders are becoming a force to be reckoned with," Drent intoned one afternoon during his drills with the 'boy'.

Zachary looked up, distracted, and almost received a blow to his shoulder. He backed off, raising his hand to hold.

"What?" he asked, breathlessly.

"The girl is training 'em hard, they'll be the best of your forces soon," he spat.

"I'm sure Karigan would say that it was your training," Zachary smiled.

Drent grunted. "Most whine, but they fight with spirit. It's been ten weeks and most would be able to put up a decent defense against a Weapon. Not win, mind ya, but they would do."

Zachary resisted chuckling. That was as much as compliment as any from the Arms Master. He sobered slightly. He would have to check on their progress, soon.

"Ready, boy?" Drent's sharp voice called him from his thoughts.

Zachary nodded, balancing his broadsword in his hand.

* * *

Karigan rubbed her forehead. The afternoon sessions of mage-craft were giving her a headache. Some of the Riders took to their abilities like ducks in water, others struggled. Morale was low, and everyone was tired.

"_My lady, your boots_!" Ilsowyn fussed, prying off the mud encased footwear with distaste.

"_I know_," Karigan intoned, letting her head fall back.

Somial and Telagioth looked up from their game of Intrigue. It was the one thing they approved of and enjoyed in the mortal lands. They exchanged a look. Their mistress was exhausted, she hardly slept, and she hardly ate. Her nightmares had been growing worse, and she had begun to speak in the imperial tongue in her sleep. The influence of Mornhavon was growing stronger.

"_Are you still dreaming_?" Somial asked, trying for nonchalance.

Karigan narrowed her eyes. "_The nightmares continue, yes_," she answered grumpily.

"_My lady, your shields are not so strong here_," Ilsowyn chided, ignoring the glare she was receiving. She was used to it now.

Karigan rolled her eyes. She now regretted the months she had coaxed Ilsowyn to speak her mind.

"_I know_," she repeated. She rubbed her face in her hands. They were going to kill her.

"_Eiddoel will be here soon, he will be able to help_," she said quietly.

"_His highness is coming_?" Somial asked, irritated.

Telagioth smiled. "_He sensed your shielding failing_," he stated simply. He had been a Royal Guard for centuries. He knew the abilities of his lieges.

"_Yes, and when a nightmare leaked through, he told me he was coming_," Karigan stood up, frustrated and began to pace.

"When?" Somial asked.

"_I don't know_," she replied. In some ways she welcomed her 'husband'. He could help her with the Riders that struggled. Yet, there was still the issue of Zachary. Karigan pinched her nose, feeling ill. Her head was pounding and her stomach hurt.

"_Are you well, my lady_?" Telagioth asked, noting her discomfort.

Karigan felt the room beginning to spin, her ears filled with a roaring. In a flash the room was gone. She was standing in Blackveil Forest, along the Avenue of Light. She felt, rather than saw, the formless creature that filled this forest with his malevolence. Ignoring her urge to flee, she forced herself to breathe, whispering simple words of shielding. She was not in the forest. This was a vision, a private, 'hello' from the specter of evil himself.

"What do you want?" Karigan demanded in a bored tone.

"You lost much by betraying me again, Galadheon," the sibilant voice hissed.

"I never betrayed you Mornhavon. I refused your service. My forebear betrayed you. Hadriax refused to be party to your madness."

The air was suddenly cold with fury.

"Do not speak his name!" Mornhavon shrieked; a shapeless black form surged around her shielding.

Karigan narrowed her eyes, surveying her surroundings. There was no army around her, but Mornhavon was only showing her what he wanted her to see. "Enough."

"You will regret your refusal. I will have your secret," the deceptively calm spirit murmured.

Karigan hesitated. How could he know? "You have lived too long Mornhavon. You must pass on," she returned.

A black chuckle answered her. "Secrets and lies, manipulations and politics. You stink of Eletian, girl. You are shackled by them."

Karigan looked down at her bracelets, the delicate strands that meant so much. Binding they might be, but they meant life for her people. Clenching her jaw, she began murmuring, quiet words in Eletian. She had enough of this audience. She felt the withdrawal of Mornhavon's influence from her mind, and he screamed out one last threat.

"I will possess your secret, girl, and the betrayal will be met!"

* * *

Somial paced the apartments that Karigan had been given upon her return to Sacor City. She was not well. It had been two days since she had her vision of Mornhavon and she was rapidly becoming more exhausted. Usually he and Telagioth accompanied her everywhere. She had slipped both of them after the Rider lesson this afternoon. Telagioth was searching the castle grounds, while Ilsowyn made discreet inquires among the servants.

"Where are you?" Somial hissed.

"_Where is who, Somial_?" a regal voice questioned from behind him.

The _tienden_ warrior froze, turning slowly and sinking to his knees. "_My lord_," he murmured.

Eiddoel strode into the room, alone. He surveyed the slightly messy furnishings, trademarks of his beloved. "_Somial, where is my wife_?"

* * *

His wife was in a tavern in the lower city, getting an interrogation that would've made a Weapon proud.

"So, Karigan," Tegan slightly slurred, her cup of ale sloshing about the tavern table, "how is it?"

Karigan rolled her eyes, and sipped at her wine. When Tegan, Garth, Constance, and several other Riders had coerced her into coming out with them, she didn't think the purpose was to get drunk.

"How is what Tegan?" Karigan asked, smirking at the way the Rider kept trying to focus.

"You know," Tegan murmured with a belch.

"No, I don't," Karigan had a fairly good idea what she was hinting at, but wasn't about to give anything away.

"Aw, come on Kar, how is it with the Eletian?" Garth bellowed out, the loud drunk.

Karigan hushed him immediately, a blush covering her cheeks. "I'm not about to,"

"C'mon Karigan! We gotta live precariously through you, it's not like we've gotten," Yates leered.

"Ah!" Karigan held up her hands before he could finish the sentence. She looked around at the crowded table, at all the faces intent on her answer.

"Hells," she cursed to herself, coloring, "I, uh, its, nice," she stumbled. _I can't believe I am talking about this!_ She thought to herself.

"Nice?! Just nice! They are supposed to be perfect!" Tegan gurgled.

"Perfect, eh? Does that mean that his," Garth wondered, again loudly.

"All right! Who wants another round? On me!" Karigan stood up, her face flaming red, gesturing wildly to the serving girl.

* * *

It was well into the morning hours when Karigan finally stumbled up towards her apartments in the castle. It had taken her awhile to get the rest of the Riders into their Hall, since most were past walking straight and she was the only one sober. She did not envy them in the morning.

Her doors were wide open and Somial and Telagioth both hovered nearby. Karigan sighed, noting their disapproving glares.

"I know, I know," she intoned.

"No, you do not," Eiddoel appeared behind them, pulling her into the suite.

Karigan gazed at him, surprised. He had gotten here quickly. She glanced around the room, he had come alone.

Her husband dismissed the _tienden _with one look, and Ilsowyn was no where to be seen. Once they were alone he engulfed her in his arms. Karigan returned the embrace gently, sighing. She breathed in his scent of the woods, moist and serene. It had taken her awhile to get used to his embraces. She still felt like she was betraying…

"_Why_?" Eiddoel asked a single question, and she stiffened for a moment, thinking he had heard her thoughts. Blinking, she realized he was asking where she was.

Pushing him away gently, she shrugged. "_I'm sorry; I just wanted to be out, to be myself. To be a Green Rider_," she explained.

Eiddoel sighed. "_You no longer live for yourself, beloved, remember_?"

Karigan clenched her jaw. "_As if you need to remind me! I know! Everyday I look in the mirror and know what I live for. Not for myself but for every life out there."_

She turned away from him, her fists clenching and unclenching. His arms were around her immediately and he murmured softly in her ear.

"_You also carry the light of Laurelyn_," he whispered.

Karigan closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "_I know_,"

Eiddoel looked at the mortal born woman who had become his wife. He had never thought in his hundreds of years that he would ever come across another like her. She was the true spirit in which he had created the Riders.

Karigan opened her eyes at Eiddoel's soft kiss and allowed him to pull her unresisting body to bed.

* * *

OKAY! I know I said the focus will be back on Zach/Kari and it WILL, but I have to get some more plot down in the story! On the upside I've figured out where exactly this is going and how it will end! I'm thinking four or five more chapters and I should have my ending. What do you think? A cookie to whoever can guess where I am going with this! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

AN: I realize I haven't been totally clear with the timeline and I wanted to clarify. This story takes place sometime after First Riders Call. Karigan is taken to the Eletian City and trained, and six months pass. After the brush set is returned to Zachary, more time passes, approximately six months before Karigan returns to Sacor City. So, she has been in Eletia for one year and she got married to Eiddoel at the six month mark in Eletia. Now, according to Drent's conversation with Zachary, it has been 2 1/2 months since the riders have been training. So approximately a year and two months after FRC is where we are at now.

Also, congrats to Hades Daughter. She got the cookie. Dedication of this chapter is for her.

* * *

Zachary paced the halls of his castle, his ever present Weapons his only companions. He had sent request after request for dinner with Karigan. Each message had been returned with a polite rejection. When he had changed tack and requested a private audience, she had arrived with her Eletian guards. Their acute stare stifled his tongue when it came to speak of his love for her. 

The Hillander King sighed, looking up to realize he was nearby the Rider Hall. Even his subconscious was against him.

"Your majesty?"

Zachary turned; Lady Estora was sweeping him a graceful curtsey. He nodded for her to join him.

"Couldn't sleep, again?" he asked, referring to the night the Rider Barrack's burned.

"No, your majesty," Lady Estora answered quietly, falling into step with him, "I met the Eletian Prince tonight. It brought back, memories," Estora shivered. Her dreams were filled with the cruel laughter of Shawdell and Amilton.

Zachary clenched his jaw. Eiddoel had arrived that evening, and the King wanted nothing more than to see him gone. "Yes, the Eletians are disconcerting."

"Well, we can't really say all of them are, Karigan is now one," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood. The scowl on her betrothed's face spoke volumes.

Estora paused for a moment. The garden conversations she had with Karigan echoed in her mind. The most recent was especially was poignant. Karigan had asked her how Estora could consider her free. Estora had assumed that the heartsick Rider's expression at her confession of marrying Zachary was the result of Alton's rejection of her. The truth clicked within Estora's mind and she sighed silently. Karigan was in love with Zachary, and he with her. The silence stretched on between the King and his soon to be Queen.

"I'm sorry," Estora finally said.

Zachary looked up from his pointed stare at his feet, her voice betraying much more than a simple apology. Looking into her eyes, he realized that she understood. She had seen through his simple irritation to the truth. Her empathy comforted him. "How?" he blurted out.

Estora looked down, then at their surroundings. They were making a slow circuit of most of the halls of the castle. "Love is not regulated to the nobility, your majesty," she said simply.

Zachary absorbed her words, contemplating them. "You are in love with someone else?"

He did not dare to hope.

"I was, your majesty, he died."

The sadness in her voice caused the King to stop, turning to her. She was blinking away tears, looking away at an intricate tapestry.

"May I ask, who?" he said gently.

Estora turned to him, nodding. "F'ryan Cobblebay, the Rider that gave Karigan the messages," her voice choked. She had not spoken of F'ryan in so long, and somehow the pain of loss was still sharp. "Its funny, we knew that our time was short, and knew that the consequences of being together could be severe, but our love gave us strength and hope," she admitted, brushing away stray tears.

Zachary thought for a moment, offering her his handkerchief. "Sometimes hope is all you have," he murmured, as they began walking again.

* * *

Karigan sighed, rolling over in her sleep. 

Eiddoel smiled indulgently at her. Tucking a bit of stray hair behind her ear, his smiled widened as she snuggled closer to him in bed. She had not had a good night sleep in a while, and his presence would help ward off Mornhavon's attempts to gain entry to her mind. As the Eletian observed his wife, he found himself wishing that he had met her before. Before she had become so embroiled in this turmoil, and before she had fallen for the Sacordian King. She might care for him, but she did not love him.

Karigan tossed about in the bed, the coverlet kicked off. Eiddoel reached down caressing her skin, his hand lingering on the swell of Karigans belly. Their child had been conceived almost immediately after they had married, and six months later she had left for Sacor City. The Elt Wood had been alive in rejoicing when they announced that there would be a child of the marriage. In an immortal race children were rare gifts. The Elt Prince sighed, snuggling closer to his wife, pulling the coverlets over them. He was worried for her. The strain of war was never easy, and he could not see with his gift what the future would bring. Time was growing short and things were only going to get more difficult.

As if sensing his black thoughts, a tiny kick demanded his attention.

"Soon," he murmured, rubbing his hand along Karigan's stomach.

Comforted, the fetus settled down, and Eiddoel looked up into Karigan's open eyes.

"It will be soon, won't it?" she asked.

He nodded.

Karigan sat up, reaching for a tunic to cover her skin. Her hands rested on her stomach, stroking it lovingly.

"I don't know if I can do it," she said hesitantly. She looked up as Eiddoel covered his hands with her own.

"It will be all right, you will succeed," he said with conviction.

"Mornhavon knows about the child, and he wants it. His last 'visit' he was determined that he would possess 'my secret' as he called it," Karigan shivered, "what if something happens to the babe?"

Eiddoel shook his head firmly. "Nothing will. This has been foretold by the Alluvium. We will succeed."

"I don't know how I will deal, losing the baby," Karigan began, tears filling her vision.

Eiddoel placed a slender finger on her open mouth. "Listen to me, it will all be all right," he smiled at her, "besides, you are young, and we will have many more."

"I am having trouble maintaining the glamour," she mentioned, changing the subject.

"You might not need it much longer. If Mornhavon does know of the child, it might be better to let everyone know, so that they might protect you as well," he kissed her gently, laying back and closing his eyes, his hands still caressing her stomach.

Karigan shifted in bed. Somehow his words brought her no comfort. Thinking of Zachary knowing she was pregnant made her feel sick inside. She scooted down in the bed, trying to get comfortable; her thoughts racing. She never thought that she would feel so conflicted. Truly she felt like a Galadheon.

* * *

Captain Mapstone watched as the Rider's went through another drill, Eiddoel calling out orders. His _tienden_ walked the room, adding corrections where necessary. The Riders were becoming a cohesive unit under their direction. They might just have a chance. 

Eiddoel noticed Karigan entering the room, pursing her lips. He had been in the mortal kingdom for three weeks and still she would not speak of dropping the glamour. The strain of the pregnancy was wearing on her, and soon she would not have anything to hide behind. In almost two months the babe would be born. Did she not think that maybe her King and comrades would be upset at her deception?

"The King will be coming to see what we can do," he overheard her say to Captain Mapstone.

"Good," Laren nodded, and waved him over. "Do you think we are ready?"

Eiddoel was silent a moment. They were well trained both with weapon and magic. The question of having a chance against Mornhavon, he didn't know for sure. "I think we'll have a good a chance as any. It would be better to attack now, unexpectedly, before he has a chance to grow stronger."

"I agree," Laren stated. She turned to Karigan. "Have a Green Foot tell his Majesty to meet us in the practice fields after the midday meal."

Karigan met Eiddoel's eyes and nodded, turning to leave.

"Do you really think we'll have a chance?" Laren asked her eyes on her Riders.

Eiddoel respected the mortal Captain. She genuinely cared for her people and understood them. "Yes," he replied.

"Will you fight with us?" Laren turned, her eyes finding his brooch attached to his tunic.

"I will. I created the Riders, and I will see them continue and thrive," he promised.

"Thank you," Laren stated, moving down the room to observe.

* * *

"If you'll come with me, Majesty, you can see an example of a shielding technique that we've been practicing, "Karigan invited, motioning to the Riders. 

Zachary knew an opportunity when he saw it. He waved for his Weapons to stay behind, and fell into step beside Karigan. Maybe now he could talk to her; had her feelings changed? They began walking; only slowing when they were a league and a half away from the group of Riders.

Karigan observed Eiddoel from a distance, calling out direction to the Rider Company, assisted by Telagioth and Somial. They had been instrumental in the last big push of training with the Green Riders. Under their tutelage they had blossomed. She was acutely aware of Zachary beside her, knowing that they were alone for the first time in a long time. A firm kick reminded her that they were not totally alone.

"The Rider with the gift of shields stands center, then each Rider fans out, shoulder width apart, creating a 'web' of sorts. When they are in formation, they reach out and place their hand on the shoulder of the Rider closest. So that everyone is touching. When the command is called, they touch their brooches simultaneously. The magic in the brooches augments the power of the shielder, and then,"

A shimmering light cast across the practice field. The Green Riders had created a silvery wall.

"Does it take much to maintain?" Zachary asked, watching as the Eletian's threw rocks at the shield, only for them to bounce off.

"Eventually, the shielding Rider will tire, and it will become weak and fail. Normally, when we use our brooches, its saps our strength, but when we pool our resources, our stamina is stronger. Plus, we've been working on maintaining our abilities for long periods of time," her glamour came to mind.

"You are a wonder Karigan," Zachary gazed at her, his feelings shining in his eyes.

Karigan looked away, self conscious. The Riders were forming another defensive stance to show the King. "It isn't me, Majesty. Drent was the driving force behind the physical training, and if it wasn't for Eiddoel, I wouldn't know any of the magical."

"But your strength and determination has given us all hope," Zachary argued with her.

"Hope," Karigan half murmured to herself. She hoped to live through the battle with Mornhavon, and she hoped to help her people. But, deep in her heart, she hoped that one day she could be with the man she loved.

"Hope," Zachary repeated, taking a step toward her.

"MAJESTY!" A warning shout echoed faintly across the practice field, and unearthly cry wrenched through the air.

"Veil-hawk!" Karigan shouted, as a shadow fell over them.

Zachary looked up; a huge black hawk with razor sharp talons was swooping in the sky above them. He cursed, glancing around. He had no sword, only his short dagger. Karigan had her saber out and was standing in a defensive stance, whispering Eletian words.

"Get behind me," she hissed.

"You can't defend us with a saber from that," Zachary argued, backing up slowly.

"I can buy us enough time for them to get here," Karigan retorted, nodding toward the Riders and Weapons heading their way.

The bird swooped, slashing out with its talons. It bounced off a shield Karigan had erected, and cried in fury.

Karigan felt sweat break out over her brow. She had trained, but had never gone up against a creature imbued with Mornhvon's power. His black stench radiated off the avian. She needed the backup of her fellow Riders, or she would tire quickly. She was not Eletian enough to dip into the well of wild magic to replenish her strength. She would not last long alone. The Green Riders couldn't even use some of their powers for risk of hitting her or the king. She just had to keep the avian busy long enough for the Riders to get to her.

On the third pass her shielding faded. "Here," she barked, tossing Zachary her saber.

He nodded, backing to her, intent. "What is the plan?" he asked.

"You hold him off with the weapon, I'm going to try to distract him magically," Karigan ground out, readying a spell.

The Veil-Hawk tucked into a dive, and was met with a fire ball to the beak. The animal screamed, but did not pull out of the dive. Karigan tried again, to no effect.

"Watch out!" Zachary pulled her to the side as the bird slammed into them. He twisted around, Karigan beside him, attempting to avoid the deadly talons. He thrust out, slashing the bird's sensitive feet. The animal screamed in indignation, hopping back, his wings beating a strong current.

"Down!" Karigan cried, but it was too late. The bird soared forward, taking off, catching them both with a wing, tossing them back into the trunks of the trees.

Karigan got to her knees slowly, noting the Eletian's and other Riders racing towards her and the King.

"Are you all right?" Zachary groaned, climbing to his feet, shaking his head.

"Nice to know we are thought of in Blackveil," Karigan joked.

"Remind me to," Zachary froze as Karigan stood, his face draining of all color.

"What is it?" Karigan glanced around, before looking down. Her glamour had faded. In her concentration against the hawk, she hadn't maintained her appearance. She looked up at Zachary, apprehensive.

"Karigan, you're," Zachary sputtered; he didn't think it was possible for his heart to break any more, but here it was, shattering again. She was far gone with child, and had hidden it from him.

"Zachary, you have to under-"

"Beloved!" Eiddoel was at her side, the _tienden_ and Riders bringing up the rear. "Are you all right, is the babe,"

"We're fine Eiddoel," Karigan snapped, gritting her teeth.

Eiddoel looked from her to the King, understanding. The King looked like he had been punched in the gut, and she was upset.

"My congratulations," Zachary inclined his head, his voice coming out strangled.

"Zachary," Karigan moved forward to touch his arm, only to be rebuffed by his cold stare.

The King took a step back, his face a regal mask. "Rider," he stared at her, daring her to continue.

Karigan glanced down at her feet, heartsick. She bowed awkwardly. "Majesty."

She didn't look up until his footsteps had receded. When she raised her head, she looked into the sympathetic eyes of Captain Mapstone.

Laren wanted to curse at the both of her 'children'. Now was not the time to be embroiled in a ridiculous love story that could get them all killed. Yet, she still understood. She empathetically nodded at Karigan. "I'm ordering an afternoon of rest," she stated simply.

Karigan nodded dejectedly, heading towards the castle.

"Thank you."

Laren looked up into the Eletian Prince's gaze. Irritation coursed through her. If it wasn't for him this drama wouldn't be going on. Zachary and Karigan could be figuring out the nuances of their relationship, and, Laren sighed. There really was no point to 'what if'.

She nodded, turning away.

"I never meant to hurt them."

Laren turned back, surprised by the honesty in his voice. "There is much to consider when it comes to the King and Karigan," she said simply.

"I know, but you must know, I love her," Eiddoel admitted.

The confession caught Captain Mapstone off guard. "Karigan deserves to be loved, and she will do anything to protect those that she loves," she said, awkwardly.

"That is why she is so special," Eiddoel replied, turning to head back into the castle after his wife.

Laren stood for a moment in the sunshine, watching his back. She could not shake the feeling that something deeper was going on. When it came to the Eletian's she could not help but feel like Karigan was trapped in some hidden agenda.

_True._ Her ability intoned. Laren sighed, trudging back to the castle.

* * *

In Blackveil, a Veil-Hawk plummeted to its death, its usefulness at its end. The formless creature that was Mornhavon was gathering his strength, for the last piece of his plan had come to fruition. Once he possessed the child that Galadheon carried he could live in immortality, the everlasting ruler of Sacordia.

* * *

I'm almost done! FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL BOOK 3!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

All right, it is 11-7-07 and I have finished The High King's Tomb. Wow. It took me twenty four hours and the book is a little bit bigger than HP Deathly Hallows. But, it was good! Now I'm not going to spoil it, though I am a little miffed about some things. Also, an idea I had for this story, Kristain Britain sounds like she's using it, I mean sure, the book was written before my story, but dang! Anyways, I was wondering if my readers would like to hook up one night (maybe in about a week to let everyone read the book) to discuss the book and what they thought. Can you believe we are going to have to wait another year or two for the next!? Argh! Thank god for fanfic. Please PM me or leave me a review if you are interested in meeting up on Yahoo messenger, (I can set up a group or a chat) so we can discuss! Thanks!

Lady

* * *

When Eiddoel had caught up with Karigan she was furiously grooming Condor, who looked like he was ready to kick her.

"What?" she snapped, whipping around, tossing the brush into the depths of the barn.

Condor nipped at her sleeve, effectively pushing her out of his stall. She gave him a dirty look and marched out of the barn.

"What did you honestly think was going to happen, beloved?" Eiddoel asked, his tolerance gone. He had done nothing to deserve this display of temper.

"I don't know! I just didn't want him to find out like that!" Karigan heaved. She felt dizzy and sick, and wanted nothing more than to sit down and cry. Fighting down her hormones, she crossed her arms and stared defiantly at her husband.

"Why does it matter? You are not his concern," Eiddoel stated evenly.

"It matters to me! I didn't want to hurt him! He doesn't deserve that!" Karigan let the tears cascade down her face, stomping her foot.

"What about me, Karigan? Do I?" Eiddoel asked with a vulnerability that tugged at

Karigan's heart.

She paused, wiping her eyes. "Eiddoel, I,"

"I have done nothing but protect you, and treat you with kindness and honor. In the name of the gods Karigan, I love you!" He admitted in a quiet, passionate voice.

Karigan felt like a fool. This had been a marriage of formality for her, she had never even considered Eiddoel might have feelings for her. They were friends, but she kept him at arms length.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Eiddoel sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her hair, breathing in her scent. "I know I'm not your choice, but I am thankful that I have you."

Karigan nuzzled into his embrace, their child moving in her belly. Her conflict must end. She must focus on the future of Sarcordia and leave Zachary behind.

"I'm sorry Eiddoel. I will try to have a better attitude, you don't deserve to feel second best."

Eiddoel nodded, taking her hand and leading her into the castle.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Zachary looked up into the eyes of Estora as they made another circuit around the garden.

"Yes, thank you."

"I understand that Karigan was hiding her pregnancy because of the threat of Mornhavon," Estora spoke plainly, attempting to pull the King out of his shell.

"Yes," he replied quietly. His head still swum at the thought. It was as if this child had solidified the fact that there was no longer any hope for him.

"Do you wish to be left alone, Majesty?"

Zachary caught Estora's sympathetic glance again. "I'm sorry, Lady Estora, its just a shock. I thought that my Riders could trust me."

"Your Riders do, Majesty. It hurts because Karigan didn't trust you. It may seem like you are on opposite sides right now, but remember, you both are working towards one goal."

"The defeat of Mornhavon," Zachary mused. He could not allow this internal conflict to cloud his judgement any more. "Thank you, Lady Estora."

"You are welcome, Majesty," she paused for a moment, "I was wondering, though, if when you departed for the Wall, if I might accompany you," Estora blurted out.

Zachary hesitated, "this is not a hunting party, my Lady. It will be a battle."

"I know. I don't have to be at the front, at least, allow me to help, I feel like I should be helping you, taking a more active role," Estora stumbled.

The King nodded. It made sense, as Queen she would have responsibilities. It would be best if she was seen participating in kingdom activities. "You may assist, when we depart for the wall, we are going to need supplies brought to us, I will leave that task in your hands."

Estora swept a graceful curtsey, "thank you, Majesty."

* * *

"No." Karigan refused.

"My lady, it is not befitting for you," Ilsowyn argued.

"No. Condor has a smooth gait. He will not toss me, and neither will I fall. I WILL not ride to the front in a litter like a pampered,"

"Princess?" Somial joked from his position at the door frame.

Karigan gave the tienden a pointed glare. "I am riding Condor."

Ilsowyn opened her mouth to continue to argue, but was silenced by Eiddoel entering the apartments.

"What did he say?" Karigan asked without preamble.

Eiddoel surveyed her. Though she was growing rounder, she still had her lithe grace; her constant exercise still allowed her to move comfortably.

"We will be leaving in three days for the D'Yer wall. The Rider there has seen a force massing to the north of the wall in Blackveil. The Alluvium sent a message as well. The time is now," he said solemnly.

Karigan nodded. "What is the plan?"

Eiddoel sat, pouring himself a glass of wine. "The Rider D'Yer has found a way to open the wall, to allow us to pass through. The King has ordered all but a small reserve of soldiers to Blackveil. The Rider Company will be the third wave, once the groundmites and other creatures have been cut down."

"What of Mornhavon?" Karigan asked, pacing restlessly.

"If Mornhavon makes an early appearance, then we will bring the Riders forward. You are not to engage him singly," he beckoned to her, pulling her onto his lap, "remember, the risk is greater, you must be vigilant."

Karigan rubbed her belly, nodding. "I know, I will be careful."

"Captain Mapstone is staying behind to assist Lady Estora with provisioning and if any emergency messages come through. She wasn't too happy at that," Eiddoel said.

Karigan laughed. "I can believe that, believe me, my skin is itching to be on that road. I'm sure its worse for her."

Her husband nodded, thoughtful. "You should rest, work on your shielding."

Karigan glanced at him sideways. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I feel disquieted, as if there is something just beyond my range of vision that I cannot see," he said quietly, staring into his wine.

The pregnant Rider rose, kissing her husband on the forehead. "It will be all right, " she said awkwardly. She was trying hard to be a good wife.

"Thank you," Eiddoel said, not looking up.

Karigan glanced at Somial who shook his head. She motioned to Ilsowyn as they departed the apartments.

"Do you need anything, your Highness?" Somial asked.

"No, please, join my Lady," Eiddoel mused, before calling the departing _tienden_ back.

"Yes, my lord?" Somial bowed.

"Somial, take care of her. If something should happen, take care of her," the Eletian whispered cryptically.

"My lord?" Somial questioned.

Eiddoel shook his head as if waking from a dream. "I do not know, just take care of her," he stood, agitated, striding off deeper into the apartment.

"With my life," Somial vowed, bowing and taking his leave.

* * *

Hope you enjoy, please Read and Review, and let me know about Book 3 Discussion! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know it's been forever, but hopefully you guys will forgive me! Much thanks to Sirius for getting my muses in gear.

Also, there is a LOTR reference in this chapter, first person to find it (besides you Sirius) gets a COOKIE!

* * *

Ch 13

On the second day, Karigan was wishing for the 'princess' litter. Her back was aching, and the babe in her belly was bouncing more than Condor. The closer to the D'yer Wall they got, the more active the baby became.

A particularly vicious kick to her ribs caused her to drop her reins and groan.

"Are you all right?" Fastion asked, pulling along side her.

Karigan nodded, her face pale and wan. Eiddoel rode at the front with the King, and she was surrounded by two Weapons and her_ tienden_ guards.

"Little bugger," she explained, a forced smile on her face.

"May I?" Fastion asked, his hand outstretched.

Karigan nodded, closing her eyes as the warmth of his hand found the baby's constant kicking. Irritated by the pressure of an unknown source, the little one kicked out harder. Karigan gasped again, muttering a curse.

Fastion withdrew his palm, chuckling. "A little fighter, wonder where he got that from."

"Or she," Karigan argued, reaching for her reins.

"Have you thought of names?" Fastion asked, surveying their surroundings. The Kingway was quiet, with villagers dotting the sides of the road, open mouthed at the large host that processed past them.

"Yes." that had been one subject that both her and Eiddoel had discussed recently.

"And?"

"You know, you are nosy for a man that is supposed to be discrete," Karigan chided.

The Weapon shrugged.

"Kariny, for a girl," Karigan smiled, thinking of her mother.

"And for a boy? Judging by that kick…"

"Sorion," Karigan interrupted. She had endured many theories about the sex of the child.

"Sor-ion?" Fastion repeated.

"For the stars," Karigan glanced up, at the bright blue sky.

"Good names for children, maybe you are having twins!" The Weapon started to chuckle, but covered the mirth with a cough. Karigan's expression made it clear she didn't find the joke funny.

The Weapon sighed, concentrating on the road ahead. As the day began to wane, they drew closer to the wall and the encampment.

Eiddoel had drawn his horse beside his wife, his expression tense. "We'll camp this side of the wall tonight, in the morning we will cross into Blackveil."

Karigan nodded. "I'll have the Riders run through a drill as soon as we make camp, and make sure they understand their formation upon entering the forest."

"I was thinking the same." Eiddoel graced her with a smile, urging his mount back toward the front of the host.

* * *

It was late in the night when Zachary sat up straight in his tent, his dreams haunted. He had dreamt of Karigan being killed brutally by a groundmite, while he watched, unable to help her. He shivered in the darkness, sliding off of his cot to get some fresh air.

He walked in the silence of the encampment, a Weapon falling into step behind him. He could not shake the ominous feeling, like a shadow clinging to him.

"_She should have been yours,"_

Zachary turned. "What did you say?" he asked the Weapon attending him.

Donal looked shocked. "I said nothing, Sire."

Zachary shook his head. He must be hearing things.

"_A bride fitting a Sacoridian king."_

The King turned sharply, looking for the voice, the same he had heard in his nightmare. Seeing nothing, he continued his circuit about the encampment.

"Are you all right?"

Zachary froze, stopping in the shadows of the trees. Two figures stood in the glow outside their tent. Zachary knew that he stood near the Eletian Prince's accommodations. The birch tent and beautiful tapestries identified it in a way no standard could have equaled.

"Bad dreams, the babe is so active, and my dreams," Karigan's exhausted voice carried to Zachary's heart, making it ache. He could see in the faint glow from their tent, Eiddoel take his wife in his arms.

"It will be all right, I will keep you both safe," the Eletian Prince promised in the darkness.

Karigan leaned into his embrace, nodding silently. "I'm scared," she admitted in the quiet.

"I'm here," her husband promised, leading her back into their tent.

Zachary felt like weeping. He would have given anything for that to have been him.

"_Look how happy she is with him, that child growing within her that should have been yours. She never truly loved you. Betrayer."_

"What?" Zachary sputtered, his heart thundering. He felt sick to his stomach, his head swimming.

"_Like her forebear, a betrayer. She does not love you, but we can make her."_

Somewhere in the dimness of his mind Zachary knew that the sibilant voice was Mornhavon. He struggled with the force, feeling as helpless as in his dreams.

"_You cannot fight me, High King, for you have no protection. I will possess you and hold your lands, and we both will have exactly what we want."_

The terrifying image of Karigan dying at his hands only to be resurrected as a shell of herself, a mindless servant serving Mornhavon's perverted needs. Zachary renewed his struggles in his mind. From far away he heard shouting before a bright light blinded him, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

"Is he all right?" Donal asked the Green Rider.

Karigan slowly got to her feet. "He is now," she said, grimly. She tucked her skirts about her, motioning for her _tienden_ to lift the King to carry him back to his own tent.

"You should not have done that, beloved," Eiddoel said at her elbow.

Karigan frowned at him. "He was on the verge of being possessed by Mornhavon. Do you suggest that I should have allowed it?"

"No, rather, I would have handled it, you acted too rashly," he pulled her to him.

Karigan looked away. She had heard Donal's shout for help, and raced out of her bed. When she saw Zachary crumpled to the ground and felt Mornhavon, she acted, calling upon the light of the moonstones to drive the dark away. She had promised Eiddoel that she would refrain from magic until absolutely necessary. Yet, when she saw Zachary she couldn't wait. "I'm sorry," she murmured finally.

Eiddoel sighed. He was a fool to expect her not to act when she had the power to do so, especially when it came to the Sacoridian King. "Please, come rest, the menders will help him, and I'll have Telagioth stay with him in case Mornhavon returns."

"Thank you," Karigan whispered gratefully, turning back towards their tent.

* * *

Morning came quietly, with little pomp and circumstance. Zachary had risen from a dreamless sleep, with only the memory of his attack haunting his eyes. He had been accompanied by the _tienden_ Telagioth wherever he went in addition to his Weapons.

The first thing he did was request to see Eiddoel.

"Are you well, Majesty?" The Eletian Prince asked in his quiet way.

"I have a boon to ask of you, Prince Eiddoel," Zachary said, pulling his cloak tighter.

Eiddoel inclined his head, curious.

"Send your wife back to Sacor City," Zachary tried to keep his voice firm, but the pleading was clear in his eyes.

Eiddoel resisted a sigh. "I cannot," he finally said.

"You must! It is not safe here! Mornhavon would," a lump rose in Zachary's throat and he couldn't continue.

The Eletian understood. "He showed you things that he would have you do."

"I worry for her safety. Send her back."

"I cannot."

"You will!" Zachary was surprised by his own vehemence.

Eiddoel stiffened. "I cannot. She must be here for us to succeed. It has been foreseen."

"You would risk the life of your wife and child for some prophecy?" The King was incredulous.

"I will say this only once, Majesty, Karigan would not leave even if I commanded her to. She knows that she must be here, and she will give all of herself for the safety of the people. For if our child is to live, Mornhavon must be stopped," the Prince paused, his eyes locked on the mortal king's, "and never think that I would risk the life of the woman I love. I would die to protect her," he hissed, turning on his heel.

Zachary stood looking after him, "So would I," he whispered.

* * *

Karigan squinted in the early morning light. Eiddoel had risen with the sun, much like he always did, leaving her to face the day alone.

"Your Highness?"

The Green Rider paused. The voice was unknown to her. Even her _tienden_ did not call her by her title except when they were with other nobility.

"Somial?" Karigan called, eager for a familiar voice. She had been on edge since the attack on King Zachary last night, and her dreams had been fitful. She wanted to be surrounded by familiar faces so close to Blackveil.

"_Here, my Lady," _Somial'svoice wafted through the tent's material.

"_Who is it?" _Kariganasked, stretching her sore muscles inspired by the camp cot.

"_A servant, my Lady, who asks for an audience with you."_

The Eletian Princess paused, confused._ "With me? You mean Eiddoel, right?"_

"_No, my Lady, this servant is from Lord D'yer."_

Karigan froze. She had not spoken to Alton since after the day in the Tower of the Heavens. He had never written her back, and she had slowly, painfully realized their friendship was over._ "What does he want, Somial?"_

"_His Lord requests to see you, Highness," _**Somial's voice was reserved, and slightly annoyed.**

_Karigan considered her options, finally she sighed. _"Tell Lord D'yer that he may see me in one bell," she said in the Common Tongue, loudly enough so the servant could hear.

"I will, your Highness," the servant shuffled away.

Karigan satback on the cot with a groan. No doubt Alton had heard of her marriage and subsequent pregnancy. She was unsure exactly what he had to say to her after so long. She would also be lying if she said that this meeting didn't make her a little irritated.

"_Somial, could you find Ilsowyn? I need help getting dressed_," Karigan called quietly. With every passing day she was growing rounder, and now her Eletian dresses were the only thing she could wear. Unfortunately they required assistance getting into.

"You are making things very difficult, little one. I would like to see my feet sometime soon," she spoke to her belly. Rewarded with a wriggle and a kick, Karigan smiled. She may be uncomfortable and unable to wear her breeches, but as long as this child lived, there was still hope.

* * *

Alton D'yer paused at the entrance to the Eletian Prince's tent. Two muscled and armored guards stood at its opening, daring him to make a false move.

"Lord Alton D'yer to see Her Highness, Princess Karigan G'ladheon-Ari-Matiel."

Alton tried not to flinch as Karigan's title was recited by his servant. Not so long ago he had dreamed of her with his last name, as his lady.

The Eletian guards nodded, pulling back the tent flap. Alton tried not to shiver as he passed under their gazes. Once inside the tent he was amazed at its size. It was influenced by magic that much was apparent with its large interior, mossy floor, and a ceiling that seemed to stretch upwards to the sky. He paused, blinking.

_Had the tent poles always been birch trees? Was that a deer I just saw? _Alton thought in wonderment. Shaking his head, he stood patiently, waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

"Alton."

The Lord D'yer turned, and his eyes widened. Karigan stood before him, a delicately woven Eletian dress in the deepest of green, cut against the swells and curves of her pregnant body.

Karigan resisted the urge to fidget. Unlike most women of Sarcoridia who hid their pregnancies under layers of material, she had adapted the Eletian way of dress during this time. They wove a material that was stretchy and soft, and it showed her muscular lithe form, outlining the rounding of her belly, rather than hiding it like a secret. She pulled her cloak over her shoulder, wrapping it around her. Her bracelets jingled and pulled Alton's attention from her stomach.

"So it's true," he said somewhat sadly. He could see the outline of the Green Rider symbol on her forehead, and the bracelets on her wrists. As if her condition didn't shock him enough, he finally realized that if there had ever been a hope for him with Karigan, it was long gone.

"Yes," Karigan said warily. Did he come to just gawk at her? What did he want?

"I came to apologize," Alton finally said, looking down at his feet.

"Apologize?"

"I acted shamefully to you, my friend, and I'm sorry," Alton choked out.

Karigan nodded, biting her lip. "Why? Why did you turn from me?"

"When I was in Blackveil I was visited by a creature, a creature who pretended to be you, and," Alton paused, swallowing, "used my feelings for you against me. It used me to disrupt the song of the wall, furthering the fissures and cracks."

"Mornhavon," Karigan spat.

"Yes," Alton agreed.

"It is forgiven, Alton," Karigan said with real empathy, striding forward to clasp her friends hand.

"How can it be forgive so easily, I hurt you, I,"

"I don't care. You are my friend, and I would have you stand beside me, rather than apart," Karigan said softly. There was nothing else to say. So long had time stood between them, she would rather repair this disagreement, rather than let it fester.

Alton nodded his head low. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, for having the courage to come to me," Karigan said sincerely.

Alton turned back towards the tent flap. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "Are you happy, Karigan?"

The Green Rider was startled by his question. "Happy?" she asked.

"Are you happy, being married to the Eletian?"

"As happy as I can be," Karigan said softly.

Alton nodded, dipping out of the tent. Her words and eyes had told him all he needed to know. "Aeyrc guide you Kari," he whispered as he walked away.

* * *

The war host stood in preparation to march through the D'yer Wall. All that remained was for the said wall to admit them.

"What are we waiting for?"

"What is he going to do?"

The whispers cascaded through the gathered throng.

Karigan concentrated on the wall, willing Alton success. He was going to merge with the wall briefly to sing the song of opening. She feared that he would become trapped, a guardian of the stone.

Captain Mapstone moved down the ranks, collecting any messages to be delivered when she returned to Sacor City. She nodded at Karigan briefly before moving on.

Further ahead Karigan could see Estora, mounted and talking softly to King Zachary. Karigan ignored the pangs of jealousy, averting her eyes to check her stirrups.

"He is about to begin," Telagioth muttered from his position beside her.

Karigan straightened, seeing the wall shiver almost. Finally there was a groan and the wall split, sliding apart wide enough to admit the Sacoridian Army.

Zachary snapped up, nodding a good-bye to Estora. "Quickly now, everyone through, the Lord D'yer cannot hold the wall forever! Quickly!!"

The orders surged throughout the gathered men and women and as one they began to move at a fast pace through the magical war and into Blackveil Forest.

* * *

Blackveil had a sort of dark beauty to it that Karigan could admire. The magical currents in the forest swayed like the tides, and it was as hypnotic. A few unsuspecting soldiers had wandered off when the forest deceived them with images or smells. Yet still the war host trekked on. They marched continually, seemingly for days.

The Riders rode in a tight formation, the banner flapping proudly in their midst. The forest seemed to be made of everlasting night, and when they stopped to camp, it was to a restless sleep.

Finally, they came upon the dingy white walls that marked the lost Eletian city of Argenthyne.

The _tienden_ hid it well, as did Eiddoel, but their sadness seemed to be etched in their faces with each succeeding step into the ruins. And in the darkness, they sang a dirge in memoriam of their people.

"_Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread, through shadow to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade, all shall fade." _

Karigan shivered as the song slid through the night. She stood at the edge of the camp, watching her Eletian family sing to the empty city of Argenthyne. Karigan stroked her stomach absentmindedly, the baby had been very still since they had entered the forest, and all seemed tense, on edge, as if they were all waiting for the wave to wash over them. Something was going to happen, and it would be soon. Karigan knew this, and it made her afraid.

The groundmites attacked in the early dusk of the never ending night of Blackveil and the camp erupted into chaos, reminiscent of the ambush Karigan had lived through years ago.

Like then, Karigan scrambled to help her people. Surrounded by Somial, Telagioth and Eiddoel they fought their way to the center of the camp and the rest of the Green Riders.

Zachary was there, shouting orders, organizing cavalry and infantry. After screams and the scent of blood had rent the air, suddenly there was silence.

Soldiers stood, their blades at ready, hair pricking at the back of their necks.

Karigan felt the ground sway and a sickening feeling rushed over her. "He's here," she whispered, fighting to keep the contents of her stomach.

**Clap, Clap, Clap. **

A mocking applause filled the air, and a solitary figure emerged from the shadows along the Avenue of Light, high above the camp of the Sacoridians.

The sickening feeling in Karigan's gut intensified, and the babe twisted hard. Karigan felt sweat break out along her brow.

"_Lumeni_," Karigan whispered, and the long dead shards of _muna'riel_ flamed to life, bringing light to the road for the first time in a thousand years.

"No," Eiddoel choked out as the features of their intruder became apparent.

Laughter, cold and hateful filled the air of Blackveil.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

* * *

"This is an abomination," Prince Eiddoel spat. 

"Is that an Eletian?" King Zachary asked, his sword held at ready.

"Yes," Somial supplied.

Zachary looked around him. The hatred on the Eletians' faces had transformed their beautiful countenances into something to fear.

"Eiddoel, how is this possible?" Karigan stood, her hand pressed against her abdomen with a pained expression on her face.

"When an Eletian grows weary of walking this world we choose to sleep, giving up our bodies, becoming one with the _Everanen_," Telagioth supplied, never taking his eyes off of the Eletian intruder, who had not yet moved.

Zachary noted how the Eletians were flanking Karigan, and his earlier conversation with Eiddoel filtered through his mind. Just what would Karigan's role be in this battle? Movement past the Eletian on the Avenue of Light distracted him. There were forces massing behind him, a large army of Groundmites, already starting their raucous cacophony of battle cries. Eiddoel was cursing in Eletian, drawing his attention back to his companions.

"The sleepers hide themselves well, for they know what could happen if a dark force was to discover them," Eiddoel vehemently spat. "This is an abomination!!" he shouted to Mornhavon. The Eletian Prince was incensed, pacing to and fro.

"Sire, the Riders are in position, and your ground troops await your command," Fastion murmured to Zachary.

The King glanced behind him, and saw that his ever capable generals had in the chaos organized the men, and the Green Rider's were already starting to form their shielding patterns.

"Eiddoel, I need to join the Riders," Karigan murmured. She had never seen so much emotion from a race that usually considered themselves above such. The fact that the spirit occupying the Eletian sleeper hadn't made a move or a sound unnerved her greatly.

"Highness," Somial tried to gain the Prince's attention.

Finally, Karigan strode forward and jerked forcefully on his tunic. "Get a hold of yourself!"She hissed.

Eiddoel looked at her in shock, looking away from her eyes, ashamed.

Zachary cleared his throat, motioning with his sword point. "If you would, Prince Eiddoel, take her Highness, and join the Riders, and we'll meet this evil."

Karigan looked at her King, wishing she could echo his bravado.

* * *

Captain Mapstone jumped as the door to her office slammed open. 

One of the newer Riders to the call straggled in, his eyes and hair wild. He was white as a sheet.

"Roan, what is it?" Laren stood, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I've had a vision," the Rider ground out.

Captain Mapstone nodded. Roan McRiley had the gift of prescience. He could see portions of the future. "What is it?"

"The Eletians will not make it to the Sacoridian Army in time. They will all be destroyed."

"How?" Mapstone blurted.

"Mornhavon has sent a contingent of groundmites to the Eletian Wood. The Elts were not expecting a battle on their land, and were ill prepared."

"Five hells," Laren cursed, standing. She scratched the words as Roan spoke them, before shoving the parchment into a message pouch at her waist. "Is that all?

The Green Rider nodded, his color slowly returning.

"Tell Rider Brennyn to meet me in the stables," Mapstone ordered, swinging her greatcoat on, and heading immediately out the door.

There wasn't even time to gather supplies, and Laren knew that. Time was of the essence. Mara could watch the remaining Riders until she returned. Right now, her King needed her.

* * *

"My lord..." 

Mornhavon smiled without even turning around. He watched the Sacoridian army from the ruined wall of the Avenue of Light.

"Lord Simmilion."

The wraith knelt to Mornhavon, awaiting his command.

"I've awakened you so that you might assist me."

"My life is yours, my Emperor."

The borrowed face of the Eletian smiled even wider. "The host moving against us has something that I want and need."

"It shall be yours."

The Arcosian chuckled. Simmilion's blind devotion was one reason that he had be-spelled his spirit for eternal servitude. It didn't matter the command, the wraith would do his bidding.

"A woman. She is with child, and the child is the future of my empire. She is to be my prize, and I need you to separate her from the main fighting force. She is protected by her Eletian husband, and her Sacoridian King. Kill them, and she will be defenseless." Mornhavon focused his eyes, watching the Sacoridians trying to organize themselves. In the center of their host was his goal. And he would have her.

* * *

The Captain of the Green Riders was only a couple of miles from the D'Yer Wall when the Groundmites attacked. When at last they were defeated, she collapsed into the underbrush. She could not stand upright. Desperate,she blew the horn of the Green Riders. The pain in her chest was unbearable and she could taste blood. She knew without a doubt that one of her lungs had to be punctured. Hours seemed to pass and Laren began to despair. She had left in such haste, it would be days before any from Sacor City would think to search for her. By then, it would much too late to help the King in Blackveil. She was drifting in and out of consciousness when rustling in the underbrush alarmed her and she tried to grasp her weapon in her non-broken hand. 

"Captain!"

If she hadn't been in so much pain Laren would've been slack-jawed with surprise. "Lady Estora?" she croaked.

Lady Estora dismounted from her mare, her beautiful face contorted in sympathy. "You are hurt!" she cried, reaching for the Captain. She had been coming with a supply company to the Wall when she heard hoof beats in her mind. An indescribable need to ride her mare faster toward the source of the beats caused her to stumble across the injured Captain Mapstone.

Laren shook her head, reaching for her message pouch. She withdrew the message, her hands shaking and soaked with blood. "No time, my lady. I'll be just fine. Take this message to the King or Karigan," she grasped Estora's hands hard. "It could mean our lives!"

Estora nodded, gulping behind the sudden appearance of a lump in her throat.

Captain Mapstone reach to her coat again, pinning her broach to Estora's habit. "Welcome, Rider," she gasped.

Estora's eyes closed as familiar hoof beats thrummed through her mind. "What are those?" she asked, opening them.

Captain Mapstone could not answer her.

Estora blinked away tears, tucking the message into her bodice. "May Westrion and Aeryc guide you, Rider," she whispered, turning from Captain Mapstone's body. Her tired mare looked at her with sleepy eyes. Something tugged at her sleeve. Estora turned, and Bluebird nudged her in the direction of the Wall. The Lady nodded, stroking Bluebird's soft velvety nose before mounting The Rider horse needed no urging, heading for the D'yer Wall at a gallop.

* * *

As night fell, only the Avenue of Light kept the darkness at bay. The Riders had been using the moonstones to augment their shielding ability, but they were tiring quickly. Soon it would fail. Karigan paced restlessly, feeling for any movement within her womb. 

"They will attack soon," she fretted, cursing her inability to move quickly.

"We will be ready," Zachary comforted.

"I wish I knew what to do," Karigan whispered.

"You will," Eiddoel spoke, his voice rough with emotion.

"Majesty!" A runner ran through the encampment. "The Riders, their shields begin to fail!"

Eiddoel cursed and darted out of the tent.

Zachary stood. "May Aeryc watch us all," he murmured. He lingered from leaving the tent staring at the woman he loved. They were alone for the first time in a long time, her_ tienden_ waited outside.

"Karigan, I," he began, faltering as her eyes met his completely. The range of emotions from regret, to love, to sadness shown in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything," Karigan murmured, hugging herself.

"Damn it, I do!" Zachary whispered tersely.

"Please," Karigan pleaded.

"I cannot go into this battle, knowing that one of us could be harmed, that you could come to harm, and...Gods take me Karigan, I love you!" Zachary held open his hands, pleading.

Karigan glanced from his hands to her own, shackled with bracelets. "I know. And I care more than you will ever know, but I cannot...I have...I wish it had all been different, Zachary, more than any wish I wish I could be free to tell you how I feel."

"Tell me anyway," Zachary asked softly, his eyes shining with hope.

"Majesty!!"

The King turned from gazing at his Rider to gape at his betrothed standing there, dirty, torn and carrying a sword.

"Estora?"he asked.

"Rider?" Karigan questioned, puzzled, spying the broach on Estora's dress.

"I bear grave news," Estora gulped, glancing down with tears in her eyes. She had heard every word as she stood outside of the tent, but now was not the time. "Captain Mapstone is dead, and she bade to me to give you this message of dire importance..." she began.

* * *

The battle had begun in earnest, and the first victory was the Riders being scattered. Without their formations they could not build a solid defense against him or his forces. The groundmites and avians were wreaking havoc on the calvary and ground soldiers, through they were fighting valiantly. 

Mornhavon strode through the chaos, reveling in the death and destruction. Finally, he spied his prize. His wraith had done as he had bid, and she was now fighting alone, her husband and guardians not even realizing the danger she was in.

Karigan glanced up, feeling the dank sense that came with Mornhavon's presence. "He is here!" She shouted, shoving her sword into the groundmite in front of her, and yanking it back out.

"Galadheon," Mornhavon bowed mockingly. "We have unfinished business, you and I."

The Green Rider kept her guard up, following the possessed Eletian's movements.

"Not speaking to me? Why? We have so much we could say." Mornhavon clucked his tongue. "There is the subject of your King, your Husband, and of course, your babe."

Karigan stepped back, her face ashen, her sword still at ready. "You will not survive this night."

Mornhavon tilted his head. "Odd, I was thinking the same about you," he hissed, an obsidian sword materializing in his hands. He launched himself forward, and their blades met in a shower of sparks.

Karigan grunted, digging her feet into the mossy cobblestones. She spun away, slicing her sword through the air, meeting Mornhavon's blade again and again.

"You have talent with the sword girl," Mornhavon grunted, "but you forget your other ability."

Karigan responded, yanking her dagger out of her sleeve and slashing the Eletian's face.

The spirit clenched his jaw, wiping at the blood dripping down his alabaster skin. "Your magic," he spat. He began shouting in Arcosian, and Karigan felt the world respond.

A twisting black void appeared, and filled the area with sickening dark power. Karigan could hear the screams of restless spirits wanting to be free of the prison of an afterlife.

"You will all die," Mornhavon promised. Reaching his hand out to the Green Rider, he spoke in the language of the Empire, adding more strength to his portal. Slowly, it began to drain the life of all around it. Throwing back his other hand, he began throwing mage fire at the Galadheon.

Karigan felt the pull of the void and knew that she would not be able to close it. If she didn't, and soon, Mornhavon would trap all of them in the underworld.

"Eiddoel!" She screamed in alarm. "I can't!" she fought panic down, feeling the well of her magic being drained. She couldn't shield herself and fight Alessandros' magical attacks at the same time.

She staggered back as Alessandros began attacking her with his sword again."You cannot fight me Galadheon. I have it all, all the power, all the strength. Your forebears could not fight me, they only had deception on their side. Sacoridia will finally fall as it should have a thousand years ago," Mornhavon chuckled, forcing his black blade down upon hers. "And I will have your King", he whispered for her ears only, his eyes raking Zachary's fighting form. "All magic will be mine!"

"No! The abomination will end! Argenthyne will be cleansed!" Eiddoel shouted, fighting his way past the wraith who had kept him occupied, slicing its head cleanly from its body. He wrapped his arms around Karigan, his hands upon hers. "With all that I am, I give to you," he whispered in her ear.

Karigan's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he had done. "No!" she shouted as he felt his strength, his magic, seep into her being.

"Release the light, my beloved," he whispered as he sagged to the ground.

Mornhavon gave an evil cackle and slashed out at the Green Rider.

Karigan screamed in anguish and met Mornhavon's black blade.

"He will not die in vain," she vowed, tears mixing with sweat as she used the given strength to force Mornhavon back. The sky darkened and the void pulsed.

"Give it up girl, just like the coward who sired you."

"Hadriax fought you Allessandros, you are Mornhavon the Mad," she could feel her magic bubbling, pulsing. Something was growing within her, a power that grew with each moment. Her head snapped back as lightning snapped in the sky, and her eyes clouded with an inky blackness.

Mornavon staggered backwards at the amount of power that the Green Rider was emitting. The air was growing colder and the darkness of Blackveil plunged into ebony.

"Mornhavon the Black, Arcosian invader," Karigan spoke though the words were not her own. A black horse appeared beside her; suddenly, Karigan realized who was speaking through her.

Mornhavon's eyes narrowed. The Rider had transformed, silver armor encasing her body and a lance in her hand. Reflected in the inky blackness of her eyes was the shadow of a bird. "Westrion, we finally have the pleasure."

"You are at an end. You have been tolerated long enough in Sacoridia. Release your hold upon your host. Go quietly into death. My Avatar shall guide your way."

"I am a God! I am immortal!" Mornahvon spat.

"You are a spirit, and have resisted long enough," Karigan-Westrion spoke.

Mornhavon lunged toward Karigan, and stopped short, the lance lodged in his chest.

"Mornhavon. Divested of magic, a man not reborn, forsaken, forgotten, friendless, expelled. You shall sleep in eternity no more." Jerking the lance free of the dying body, Karigan-Westrion turned to the inky black void of magic. "Release," he/she thundered.

"No..." Mornhavon choked, reaching out.

The fallen Arcosian invader began to scream and thrash as the void pulsed, pulling him out of his host. At last, there was silence, and the inky blackness of the underworld closed with a whisper. Karigan staggered as the power began to leave her body, leaving her devoid of strength. She fell to the ground gathering Eiddoel in her arms as Blackveil began to shudder around her.

Estora fought to keep her ground as the Earth shook. She stood, saber in hand, tears coursing down her face as she gazed on Karigan and Eiddoel. Karigan's distraught face sealed something inside her and she made a vow. She would never marry Zachary. Both the King and the Green Rider had sacrificed too much to be kept apart any longer.

The forest of Blackveil and Argenthyne shook, a magical maelstrom surrounding the battlefield. Karigan felt Eidddoel's weight began to disappear from her arms, and she looked up, gasping. The fallen were fading away, their essence becoming one with the magical storm that was bringing Blackveil to heel. Karigan stood, walking and watching in awe.

The decay of Argenthyne began to recede, the statues became new again, their moonstones whole shining brighter than before. The groundmites, screaming in their guttural language were caught up in the winds, blowing away to nothingness.

Karigan finally knelt, tears coursing down her face as the deep pool before her cleansed and began to shine. The Green Rider looked up, tears shining on her cheeks. There was a statue of a woman, hands held aloft. Instead of a _muna'riel_, the statue's hands remained empty. Karigan shivered, and stood with a sudden mental clarity. She knew why now.

"It is done," Zachary croaked from behind her. He was still in battle stance, his weapon at ready. He was hurt, cuts and bruises dotted his skin like kisses from a lover. His clothing was torn and his expression pained.

"Not yet," the Green Rider cupped her rounded belly and stepped into the pool, sinking past her waist.

"Karigan, what..." Zachary was suddenly afraid. She had grown heavy with child and had risked too much in this battle. The determination on her face terrified him.

There were no more tears to shed, Karigan realized, as she held her hands aloft. Glancing over her shoulder she looked at Zachary's forlorn face.

"I love you," she whispered the words she swore would never leave her lips.

Karigan sank into the murky water, words bubbling from her lips as the pain increased in her abdomen. The babe twisted and kicked in her womb, causing her to choke. As she struggled with the words of the spell, her labor pains increased. At last, the spell wound its way around her, reaching a climax and she screamed out the last of the words.

"I release you!"

The pressure abated in her womb and through the darkness clouding her vision Karigan saw a pure white light emerge from her abdomen and rise to the outstretched hands of the statue above her. It pulsed, once, twice, finally illuminating all of Blackveil.

Zachary was knocked back by the shudder of power that coursed through the newly born city of Argenthyne. He groaned, trying to clear his swimming vision, only to see the inert body of the woman he loved floating face first in the water.

He staggered into the pool, gathering her into his arms. A bright light blinded him and he looked up at the outstretched hands of the statue. Blinking, he could see a silver-white light pulsing there.

"Gods Karigan, what did you do?" Zachary shuddered, burying his face in Karigan's hair.

* * *

There was a rejoicing in the land of Sacoridia, such as had not occurred for a thousand years. 

King Zachary watched the celebration of the city from a far, preferring the solitude of the astronomy tower.

So many had been lost in the final battle. His heart ached in sadness, but he reminded himself that now there was much joy. Argenthyne had been restored and the monsters of Blackveil would hunt no more. Mornhavon had been defeated and his spirit given to the Gods.

There could at last be peace, even if it was bittersweet. Lady Estora had been called to the Green with the death of Captain Mapstone and was settling in, providing much needed support to her fellow Riders in the wake of Laren's death. She had broken their engagement and never looked back. Lord Coutre had bellowed and threatened but the new Green Rider remained steadfast. She had found her place.

Zachary fought tears. His place would ever mean he was alone. He would not, could not marry. He squeezed his eyes shut tight at the memory of the Eletians pulling Karigan's body from his arms and carrying her into the Palace of Argenthyne. He had not even been able to entomb her near him. He leaned back against the stone, his hip hitting the table beside his telescope. His motion jarred the objects resting there and he quickly reached forward to grab at a wooden box.

His hands held it tight, he had forgotten it up here all those months ago. He had it repaired from where the glass had cracked, as a reminder of a love lost. Cracking open the coffer he caressed the silver that lay within lovingly, achingly. It glinted at him in the moonlight.

"Kari," he broke down, his face in his hands, the box forgotten on the table once more.

A soft touch startled him.

Zachary looked up, his eyes wide. "Karigan," he breathed.

She nodded gently, pulling her cloak tighter around her body.

"Karigan," he moaned, enveloping her in his arms, feeling her breathe and hug him back. He repeated her name over and over reverently, as if her name was the only means of his survival.

Finally, Karigan silenced him with a kiss. It was passionate; full of longing and loss, their feelings expressed in the intimate contact of their mouths. When their need for oxygen drove their lips apart they held each other close. As their heartbeats calmed and they were reassured, Karigan stepped back to regard the King.

"Zachary," she said quietly, looking up into his face.

He responded by pulling her tighter to him, unwilling to ruin the moment with any words.

"Zachary," Karigan repeated, insistent.

"No words, just let me hold you, here and now before anything takes you from me," he pleaded.

Karigan laughed gently. "Nothing could take me from you, my Lord, unless you yourself command me to go."

Zachary's eyes lit up with pure joy. "Even to stand by me as my Queen?" he teased.

"Even as your Queen," Karigan promised, sincerity shining in her eyes.

"I have a gift for you, then." He reached behind him and handed her the coffer that contained the brush set. "You told me once that this was a gift fit only for a Queen. So it shall be," he offered it to her, "if you'll have me."

Karigan looked into his eyes, soft and full of love for her. "I will," she whispered, accepting the gift with a kiss.

Zachary gave the most un-kingly 'whoop' and swung her into his arms.

Karigan laughed, setting her set down on the table before being swept into another happy kiss.

Only when the sun had started to stain the sky did they let their embrace slack.

"Walk with me?" Zachary asked.

Out of the shadows a Weapon and an Eletian guard appeared, falling into step with the happy couple. Karigan smiled, content in her silence. She was still garbed in Eletian clothing, though Zachary was glad to note that her wrists were bare. On closer inspection he could see that her skin bore no marks of the Eletian Prince, though she still had the luminosity of the Elt people. Peering at her closely, he couldn't see if her ears were still pointed...

Karigan laughed, taking mercy on the King to pull back her hair to expose her ears. "They remain," she said.

Zachary reached forward and trained the pointed slopes of her lobes eliciting a shiver from her, a reaction he filed away for later use.

"I thought you were dead," he finally spoke, cupping her face.

Karigan leaned into the caress before they continued walking, her arm through his. "Only sleeping deeply. The Eletians call it a healing sleep. The battle with Mornhavon exhausted me and with the release of the light," her voice foundered and unconsciously her hands caressed her flat stomach.

Zachary's heart tugged for her, and he took her hands in his own. "Your child...was the light of Laurelyn?"He asked gently, slowly, finally realizing what he had seen in Blackveil.

Karigan nodded. She brushed her tears away with the back of her hand. "When the Empire came and Argenthyne began to be lost, the Eletians enclosed the light of Laurelyn in a vessel. This vessel was carried by Eiddoel's mother. He was the Light of Laurelyn."

At Zachary's confused look, she continued. "The light is a great source of power. It is the means that the Elts were created and the basis of their magic. The light was to be passed on until the one who could release it could be found. Eiddoel passed the light to me and our child was conceived. If I had not released the Light back to Argenthyne, the babe would've been born, grown and eventually continued the vessel line. If the Eletians had not done this, and Mornhavon had gotten his hands on it, he would have been unstoppable."

Karigan broke away from the King, frustrated. "They knew what I could do. I was commissioned to release the light. The only thing the Alluvium hadn't counted on was Shawdell. When he 'claimed' me, they saw the path. They knew that I would be the one to carry the vessel and return Argenthyne to them," she looked up into Zachary's eyes, hesitant.

"I married Eiddoel to secure a treaty, but when they told me that I would carry his child and release the light of Laurelyn, I almost refused. It was then that they told me of Mornhavon possessing you. I knew then that I would do whatever I could to save you. So I married Eiddoel, swore to battle Mornhavon, and restore Argenthyne," Karigan felt as if a great weight was lifted from her, she had finally been able to tell him the truth.

Zachary realized that very easily she could've been lost to him forever. The thought overwhelmed him and he crushed her to him in an embrace.

"Mmph."

"What?" Zachary asked.

"Mmpppfff!"

"Sorry," Zachary released her with an apologetic smile.

Karigan picked a piece of fur from his cloak from her mouth, making a face at her King.

He laughed and kissed her gently. "I will never deserve you," he murmured against her mouth.

"I know,"Karigan smirked.

"Insolent Rider!" Zachary mock-growled, sweeping her back into his arms.

Karigan's laughter echoed through the halls as Zachary pulled her into his rooms.

Fastion took his place beside the door frame, sighing. "Finally."

"Tell me about it," Somial muttered from the opposite side.

Together, the two faithful guards smiled at each other in the silence.

* * *

Epilogue: 

"You are the most stubborn woman!" Zachary paced as the menders fussed over his wife.

Karigan scowled, trying unsuccessfully to wave the menders away.

"Majesty, please!" Ben, her fellow Rider, protested.

"I'm fine!" Karigan huffed, rising from the couch slowly.

"Stubborn, pigheaded,"Zachary muttered, lost in his circuit around the room.

Karigan rolled her eyes, approaching her husband. It had been over three years since the cleansing of Blackveil. The land had blossomed and had been peaceful. A year after her return they had been married, though not without objections. In the end, it was her continued recognition as a Princess of Eletia that had silenced the debates of the nobility.

"Zachary," she intoned.

"Sparring with Drent, with blades no less!" The King continued.

"Zachary."

"Still working too hard, have to be Captain as well as Queen, can't let Rider Lt. Coutre handle it, of all the..."

"Zachary!!"

The King looked up from the floor and his gaze softened.

"You are too willful," he murmured, touching the bump on her head.

"I want to stay sharp," Karigan shrugged by way of explanation

Zachary shook his head, pulling her into his arms. "Stubborn woman. Eight months gone with child and still sparring with the Arms Master," he muttered.

Karigan placed his hand on her full belly, letting him feel the strong kicks of their child. "I love you too, my lord," she teased with sparkling eyes.

Zachary smiled, kissing her. "I love you, too," he murmured. He held her close and all was well.

* * *

FIN 

Well guys, it's been quite a ride, but it is finally finished. For you Eiddoel Fans...the next chapter is an alternate ending for you. Huge thanks to Sirius 7 for the beta and kicking me when I needed it. Much thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews. I couldn't have finished this without them.

Lady


	15. Eiddoel's Ending

Kept Silver-Eiddoel's Ending

This scene starts after Estora appears in the Blackveil Camp. I didn't want to put the entire thing in there, when you had already read it. Hope you guys enjoy...I just couldn't let Eiddoel die. I liked him too much!

* * *

The battle had begun in earnest, and the first victory was the Riders being scattered. Without their formations they could not build a solid defense against him or his forces. The groundmites and avians were wreaking havoc on the calvary and ground soldiers, through they were fighting valiantly.

Mornhavon strode through the chaos, reveling in the death and destruction. Finally, he spied his prize. His wraith had done as he had bid, and she was now fighting alone, her husband and guardians not even realizing the danger she was in.

Karigan glanced up, feeling the dank sense that came with Mornhavon's presence. "He is here!" She shouted, shoving her sword into the groundmite in front of her, and yanking it back out.

"Galadheon," Mornhavon bowed mockingly. "We have unfinished business, you and I."

The Green Rider kept her guard up, following the possessed Eletian's movements.

"Not speaking to me? Why? We have so much we could say." Mornhavon clucked his tongue. "There is the subject of your King, your Husband, and of course, your babe."

Karigan stepped back, her face ashen, her sword still at ready. "You will not survive this night."

Mornhavon tilted his head. "Odd, I was thinking the same about you," he hissed, an obsidian sword materializing in his hands. He launched himself forward, and their blades met in a shower of sparks.

Karigan grunted, digging her feet into the mossy cobblestones. She spun away, slicing her sword through the air, meeting Mornhavon's blade again and again. She was tiring quickly, and with the babe, she could not move that quickly. She faltered, and Mornhavon scored a blow against her arm, causing her to fall to her knees, crying out in pain.

Suddenly Mornhavon's gaze grew wide, and he froze. Karigan stepped back, seeing her King behind the possessed Elt, completing an arc with his sword.

The Eletian that Mornhavon had been controlling fell to the ground, minus his head. Zachary stood over him, triumphant, thinking he had won. He had heard Karigan screamed and his heart had stopped. He attacked without thinking. Zachary turned, to be confronted by the shadow of Mornhavon. He had escaped the Eletian before he could be trapped in his death.

"You are mine, Sarcoridian King," Mornhavon spoke, his apparition looming over Zachary.

The King stepped back, his sword at ready, and he hacked feebly at the incorporeal form.

"NO!" Karigan screamed violently. The Alluvium had promised! If she married Eiddoel she would prevent Zachary's possession. They promised! Groundmites seemingly appeared from nowhere, advancing on her.

She wrenched herself from her knees, violently striking out with her sword in an attempt to get to Zachary. The groundmites increased their attacks, falling by large numbers at the combined strength of the Riders and Eletian forces. Still Karigan fought for ground.

"I will make you an Emperor," the sibilant voice hissed, enveloping Zachary in his clutches.

"Karigan!" Zachary screamed out, his eyes finding her in the chaos.

"Zachary!" Karigan slew her last foe, stumbling towards the prone form of her liege.

"Karigan?" Zachary coughed.

She reached him, grabbing his shoulders. "You have to fight him, you have to,"

The blast of magic knocked her back several feet and she groaned.

"You are very gullible Galadheon," Mornhavon-Zachary rose to his feet smoothly with an unkind smirk foreign to the monarch's face.

Karigan winced. She glanced around, there were groundmites at her back, keeping her fellow soldiers from reaching her and dimly she could hear Eiddoel shouting her name.

"Leave him Mornhavon," she demanded, readying her saber.

"You are not in a position to be making demands, your monarch has no means to expel me, and I'm not like that weakling Shawdell, I have not tied myself to him magically. The only way I leave this body is if it is cold."

Karigan choked on her emotions, wanting to break down. "What do you want?"

Mornhavon-Zachary barked a laugh, circling her. "What do I want? I want Sacoridia, I want the babe you carry, I want you."

Karigan turned with him, keeping her saber between them. His words caused her to shiver.

"So many memories this King has. So many...fantasies," Mornhavon, for Karigan could not consider this thing to be Zachary, savored the word, his eyes predatory.

"Shut up," Karigan hissed.

"Come come, Rider, aren't you the least bit curious? Do you know that the King used to 'entertain' himself nightly to the thought of your lithe body? To the idea of a different kind of 'sword play'?"

Karigan felt sick to her stomach. "What do you want, Alessandros?" She asked, calling upon Hadriax's memories.

Mornhavon stiffened. "Do not call me that!"

"Why? It is your name, the name by which my forebear called you, isn't it? I remember, Alessandros. I carry Hadriax's memory within me as if they were my own," Karigan threatened. Perhaps if she could imbalance him, she might find something to expel this demon. She called her magic forth, creating an illusion of Hadriax standing before him.

"Be silent! Hadriax is long dead! Galadheon! Betrayer! He left me! You have no right to invoke him!" Mornhavon spat.

"Do I not? Do you remember, Alessandros the days of our youth? When we would play ball, tossing them into the fountains of the Palace courtyard, just for an excuse to wade into them, despite the threats of our nurse? You were once my best friend, happy with the mission of subduing Sarcoridia. You became crazed in your desire for etherea, for your father to finally accept you. Do you not understand, Alessandros? You never needed it! You were a good man, kind and fair to the people of Arcosia; they would have never rejected you. Neither would I have, but you became a harbinger of death, and I could not let you destroy this land then, and neither will I allow you to now."

"Please," Karigan pleaded, hoping to reach the last vestiges of humanity that the Hadriax portion of her believed was still there, "please pass on, join me in the next world. Let me be with the friend that I knew and loved well."

For a moment the world seemed to slow as Mornhavon paused, a vulnerable look on his stolen face.

"Please," Karigan whispered.

"Galadheon!" Mornhavon the Black hissed, waving his arm.

Karigan cried out as the glamour was ripped from her.

"Hadriax is dead! He is a betrayer, and you prey upon my memories of my friend! I loved you well, Hadriax," the spirit transformed Zachary's face, hideous with hate. "I loved you well, though now I can love you again, can't I Galadheon? You will serve me, as Hadriax did, though perhaps, a little more personally?"

The leer on his face made Karigan sick. "Never," she vowed.

"I," Mornhavon paused, surprise registering on his face. He jerked his hands, moving slowly, stiffly, as if he was having a hard time controlling his limbs.

Karigan's eyes widened as she realized that _**Zachary**_ was fighting him.

"It seems that your King," Mornhavon's voice was a strangled echo of his former strength, "does not like what I have planned for you."

"Fight him, my lord, fight him!" Karigan encouraged. She stepped up, bring her saber into a tense fighting formation. Her steel clanged against her lieges. She began alternating magical and physical attacks, hoping to distract the spirit further.

It seemed to be working, as some of her blows met their mark.

"Forgive me, Zachary," Karigan said, trying to prevent her saber from doing any real damage.

Mornhavon, further driven back by Karigan's attack, lept forward, impaling his borrowed body on the Green Rider's sword. "No!" Karigan screamed.

Blood dripping from his mouth, Zachary smiled. He felt his body return to him at last. "It is well, Karigan," he said in his own voice.

"No, no, no!" Karigan pulled her saber back, letting it fall to the ground. She caught Zachary's frame as the ghostly form of Mornhavon swirled about them in anger.

"I remembered," Zachary coughed, more blood staining his chest, "I remembered what you and Lil did to deposit him in the future. He could not survive in a dying body."

"We will find a mender Zachary, you will survive this!" Karigan promised, looking around through tear-filled eyes for help.

"Nay, fight him, now. He is weak, it is your only chance!" Zachary pulled on his waning strength, shoving her away from him.

Karigan looked up, the form of Mornhavon hung heavy in the air.

_There are more bodies for me to take, shall I pick your husband, Betrayer? Your Weapon friend, Fastion? Or one of your precious tienden?_

Karigan was unsure, how was she supposed to stop him. Active for the first time since the battle, the babe in her belly gave a kick and the Green Rider felt her inside's tear. Her legs were wet with fluid. _Not now, _she thought. Karigan touched her stomach lightly. Knowledge filled her and she turned around, heading for a large pool, a statue of a woman with outstretched hands in her center.

_Running Galadheon? Your king lays dying, and your babe is coming, who will save you now?_

Karigan sank into the murky water, words bubbling from her lips as the pain increased in her abdomen. The babe twisted and kicked in her womb, causing her to choke. As she struggled with the words of the spell, her labor pains increased. At last, the spell wound its way around her, reaching a climax and she screamed out the last of the words.

"I release you!"

The pressure abated in her womb and through the darkness clouding her vision Karigan saw a pure white light emerge from her abdomen and rise to the outstretched hands of the statue above her. It pulsed, once, twice, finally illuminating all of Blackveil. The last thing Karigan heard before she succumbed to darkness was the unearthly scream of Alessandros del Mornhavon.

* * *

"I've got you, beloved."

Strong arms encircled Karigan, pulling her from the water of the pool.

"Eiddoel?" Karigan croaked, her throat scratched and sore. She could not open her eyes and everything she was ached.

"Yes," her husband comforted, rising with her in his arms.

Finally, she could crack her eyes. The light pulsed above her, a beacon of hope, her child. Eiddoel kissed her forehead, lending her some of his strength, and she nodded in thanks. Eyes widening, she lifted her head.

"Zachary!" She cried, struggling in Eiddoel's arms.

"Be still, beloved," something in his voice caused Karigan to cease, and she looked into his eyes.

"No," she echoed, her heart breaking.

"I'm sorry," Eiddoel murmured, setting her to her feet gently.

Karigan swayed, the body of the man she loved lay prostrate beneath a black shroud, stone faced Weapon's around him. She took a step, and then another, each step accompanied by a course of tears. Fastion, his own face dark and wet, caught her before she fell.

"He died well, Highness," the Weapon said, addressing her formally.

"He died by my hand," Karigan choked out, "my life is forfeit," she sobbed. It would be well, as she did not think she could live with this pain.

"No, my lady, for he died that we all might live, that Sarcoridia would survive. You and he have sacrificed enough for our home," Fastion looked up at the pulsing light.

Karigan's hands unconsciously caressed her too flat stomach, the tears renewing their pathway down her face. She turned and buried herself in the strong, comforting arms of Eiddoel.

"Look around us, Beloved, look at what we have wrought. Look what our child, the Light of Laurelyn, has accomplished," Eiddoel spoke into her ear.

Karigan raised her head and glanced around through her tears. Argenthyne shone as if it had never been touched by Alessandros' evil. The moonstones of the Avenue of Light shone with a brilliance that hurt her eyes, and above them, Blackveil's sky was bluer than any Eletian's eyes.

"All has been restored, and Mornhavon is defeated," Eiddoel said, his arms tightening around her.

Karigan nodded, falling against his shoulder in tears again. _At such a cost_. She thought.

* * *

Epilogue

"You have done well, Your Majesty," Karigan curtsied low before the recently crowned King Amberhill. He grimaced, adjusting his collar.

"Thank you, Highness," he said, motioning for her to be seated. "You are well?" he inquired politely.

"Yes, many of the Elt have returned to Argenthyne, and it is thriving. The D'yer Wall, as you might have known, with the fall of Mornhavon, adapted itself, its barriers being transformed into gates, so that many might travel through."

"Yes, it had been reported, dash it all," Amberhill removed his crown, tossing it to his desk.

_Zachary's desk._ Karigan thought, a lump rising in her throat, unbidden.

"I would rather we speak as we used to, Karigan," Amberhill said, referring to the time they had met, long ago on a road in the North Woods, when she was still on her first Messenger mission. He had still been playing the part of the Raven Mask then.

A small smile graced the Green Rider's features. "Did we not do that with sword point, Majesty?" she teased.

Amberhill chuckled. "I'm glad you are here; it's nice to be able to relax. It has been hard, there were so many casualties," his voice dropped off, the names of the dead between them.

_Zachary. Laren. Donal. Willis. Ben. Tegan. The countless others that had perished at Mornhavon's whim._

"How are the nobles adjusting?" Karigan asked, her throat tight with restrained emotion.

"There was a fair amount of squabbling. Thank the Gods Zachary had enough foresight to write his will before he went into battle. Though naming me was a surprise."

"Oh?" Karigan asked, her thoughts absorbed with the former monarch.

"He stated that since my nocturnal habits, as he called them, brought me close to the people, and having known, ahem, poverty and strife, that I would be well equipped to handle the stresses of being King," Amberhill sighed, tugging on his tunic.

Karigan laughed, she could imagine Zachary saying those very words. "And Estora, how is she settling in?"

A blush covered the new King's face. It was well known that the King and new Green Rider were well suited to each other. Estora had even agreed to uphold the original marriage contract. "She is doing well, has taken over a lot of Rider duties, assisting Mara, er, Captain Brennyn."

"I'm glad," Karigan said genuinely.

"How fares the Elt city?"

"The city is flourishing, the restoration is almost complete, a lot of works thought to be lost were found hidden in some catacombs. There has been much rejoicing," Karigan smiled, thinking of her new home.

"And you? How are you?" Amberhill pinned her with his knowing stare.

The Green Rider sighed. "I am doing well. It hasn't been easy, but with time, I will be all right."

"You must miss him," the King stated.

Karigan's eyes darted around the familiar study and her heart ached. Even now, after so many months, and a change in decor, she could still smell Zachary's scent. "I do," she whispered, "but it was not to be," she finished sadly.

Amberhill nodded. "When you wrote requesting an audience, I was intrigued; I didn't think you would ever come back to Sacor City."

Karigan stood. "I have a request. So much time has passed, and we were ill prepared for the War with Mornhavon. We as a people have forgotten much of our heritage, our abilities with magic. I want to establish a library. A library made with D'yer stone and craft. I want documentation of all our history, our knowledge, and about magic. It will be written on tablets of stone, so that no fire could ever cause this knowledge to be lost," Karigan took a deep breath, continuing, "it will be a memorial to those whose lives could have been saved, had we remembered our past."

"Yes," Amberhill stood, enthusiasm etched upon his face. "It will be done. The Hillander Library. The Eletian's have agreed to share their knowledge?"

A wry smile graced Karigan's face. "They owe me."

The King laughed. "I suppose they do."

"Majesty," Karigan bowed.

"Karigan?"

She paused on her way out. "I'm sorry for all that you suffered. If there is anything I can ever do, I will."

"Thank you," Karigan bowed again, taking her leave.

"She has changed," Fastion commented, stepping from the shadows.

"For everything that she has been through, how can we expect her not?" Amberhill asked, picking up the golden crown of his office.

Fastion nodded, stepping to a window. Below he could see the Green Rider, now a Green Rider Princess, step out of the castle and into the waiting arms of her husband. Time repaired all wounds, and in time, all things would fade.

FIN

* * *

This is dedicated to all you Eiddoel lovers out there. I knew there would be a general outcry of "FOUL!" and besides, I had grown quite attached to Eiddoel. He is a nummy piece of Eletian! 


End file.
